The Count Begins
by AndarBekkum
Summary: Count Dooku, The Count of SerennoDarth Tyranus, the dark lord of the Sith. They are all the same person. Ever wonder what he was like training as a Padawan? Ever wonder what he was like as a Master to QuiGon? Find out here. The Count Begins.....
1. Chapter 1

There stood Dooku, in front of the twelve bodies which represent the Jedi Council. His eyes fixed only on one person, Grand Master Yoda.

"Ready, are you?" said the Grand Master.

"Ready for what Master?" asked Dooku.

"Your training! Done well, you have as a youngling" Yoda paused. "Surpassed all others, you have."

"Thank you Master" Dooku couldn't help but grin, being complemented by the highest ranking Jedi in the council.

"The next step, you will take, in your path to becoming a Jedi." Yoda could see that the young boy before him was very much strong in the force but he also had much confidence as well. "Prideful, you will not be, young Dooku. That path leads to the dark side of the force."

Dooku's smile left immediately after hearing the words of the Grand Master. "Yes Master." He replied.

Jedi Master, Yarael Poof, Yoda's longtime friend and council member spoke up. "The council has decided to allow you to continue your training under the supervision of Master Yoda."

Dooku's eyes widened with excitement. "Really Master? You are going to train me?"

Yoda hesitated. "Very strong in the force you are. Good leadership, you will need"

"Discipline as well" added the long-necked Quemian. Yoda nodded in approval.

"But what about Lorion? Are you going to train him as well?" Dooku was referring to Lorian Nod, Dooku's best friend. Lorian and Dooku were practically like brothers, both with the same passion and ambition of being great Jedi Masters. Growing up they would swing around long sticks, pretending them to be lightsabers and they would make believe that they were fighting the ancient, evil Sith they heard in their stories.

Dooku saw both Master Poof and Yoda shaking their heads.

"Ready, he is not. Skilled he is in the Force, but lacking in other areas, he is."

Master Poof added. "Lorian seems too preoccupied with playing with his friends, and not enough time spent with his studies."

"Especially Old Republic History." added Jedi Master Jocasta Nu. Jocasta Nu was also a highly respected council member and a Jedi Historian. She would teach the new younglings about the formation of the Republic and well as history of the Jedi and Sith wars.

Master Yoda could see the poignant expression on young Dooku's face.

"Acceptable friendship is, forbidden attachments are."

"But Master he wants _so_ badly to become a Jedi. He would do anything. Lorian and I have dreamt of becoming Jedi Masters and maybe if permitted, serving in the Jedi Council one day.

Master Poof began to comment as well. "Having high hopes and ambitions is a great mind-set to have but remember Dooku you have gotten this far on your own. It was _your_ determination and studying that has allowed you to begin your next step in being a Jedi Knight. You and you alone." Dooku understood what Master Poof was saying but it was a hard realization that if he does train under Master Yoda that he will probably not see much of Lorian or even at all.

"My Padawan, you shall be. The ways of the Force I will teach you." Dooku realizing that this was the only way he can obtain greater power and become a formidable Jedi was to accept Master Yoda as his Master. Dooku began to kneel down and bowed his head. "Yes my Master. I am ready to begin with my training."

"Good." Yoda began to chuckle which was a sight rarely seen. "Cheer up my young Padawan, a great future you will have. No time for sadness." Yoda kept his wrinkly green smile which caused some of the other members of the council to smile as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since the meeting at the Jedi Temple and Dooku was to meet Master Yoda at his living quarters. Dooku could feel his heart gallop, as he made his way down the long, meandering corridor towards Master Yoda's _lovely_ abode. His palms began to sweat and he couldn't believe how nervous he had become. The quarrel with his best friend Lorian, two days prior, had not made things easier for young Dooku. He had been replaying the memory again and again in his mind:

"_So, how did you do it?" asked Lorian, pointing his index finger at Dooku._

"_What are you talking about Lor?" Lor, being a nickname that Dooku had given Lorian ever since they had been in pre-care._

"_How did you get Master Yoda, to train you? Of all the people in our class, he chose you! You know good and well that I am just as capable to be trained too..." Dooku interrupted, "I never thought that I was going to be trained that soon. True I had the best marks in Shii-cho," (Also known as the "Determination Form". It was the first of the seven forms of lightsaber combat that was given to the younglings to practice against remotes. It was best suited for multiple opponents.), "But I never thought that it would raise interest in the Jedi Council. You are really great Lor, and you shouldn't let anyone tell you different."_

"_If I were soo great than why I am I still left in class with these low-life ingrates?" Lorian asked irritably._

"_Well, to be honest Lor, the Jedi Council didn't think that you were mentally prepared to take the next step. I mean being a Padawan takes a lot: The Force, your mind, and some patience."_

"_What about our promise to each other? That we would become great Jedi Masters together and become leading men on the Jedi Council one day. We can't do that if I am left behind. What makes you so much better than me? WHAT?" screamed Lorian, causing spit to fly out of his mouth._

"_Calm down Lor, you will be trained soon. I know it." Dooku acclaimed._

"_What? Now you have the power of pre-cognition? You are really something else. You think you are all great, well I hope you have fun kissing Yoda's ass!" Lorian began to walk away, and the fact that he disrespected Yoda, made Dooku very angry. Nonetheless, Dooku thought it wouldn't be such a good idea to let his anger surface, besides he is a going to be a Padawan soon._

"_Lor wait! I don't want this to affect our friendship," as Dooku softly touched Lorian's left shoulder, "but as a friend you should be happy for me. This is a great step for my future."_

"_Friendship? What friendship? You can consider this friendship to be over!"_

"_But you can't be serious!" Dooku said running up to Lorian._

_Lorian just grinned and with a menacingly look in his dark-brown eyes, he force-pushed Dooku back into the cold, hard, granite wall. Dooku was hit with such force that his head and back actually bounced off the wall, leaving Dooku dazed and motionless on the cold, tile floor. Dooku said nothing. He just watched as his "friend" walked away. Dooku realized that he felt the dark side of the Force from Lorian. Dooku raised his right eyebrow. So _this_ was the dark side of the Force? Dooku said in his mind._

Dooku started to rub the bruise on the back of his head, not easily forgetting what had transpired just days ago. With all of this thought he hadn't realized that he had been standing in front of Master Yoda's door for several minutes. Dooku began to regain his composure and started to knock. Dooku waited for a few seconds and he heard the familiar raspy voice of Master Yoda. "Enter, you may." The door opened and revealed the 800 year-old Jedi Master. Dooku bowed his head, "Hello Master". Master Yoda waved the young Padawan into his home. Dooku was surprised at how small Master Yoda's home appeared. It was a quaint place, just a small bed and a nightstand. Dooku couldn't help but notice an ostentatious wall display with a myriad of lightsabers. Many were basic styles that Dooku had seen but there was a few that looked very archaic. They all ranged from different sizes, some small like Master Yoda's and there was even the rare double-sided lightsaber that he had only heard about in Old Republic History class. _Wow, Master Yoda _was_ old_.

"I am very impressed Master Yoda. You definitely have an amazing display of lightsabers. How did you obtain them?"

"Given to me, they were by friends of mine. Become one with the Force many have."

"You must be very sad that most of your friends are gone huh?"

"Mourn we do not, those who have become one with the Force. Talk to many, I still do."

"Talk? But how?"

"With time, patience and practice, the better understanding the ways of the Force will be. Your training, we shall commence. Follow me young Dooku."

"Yes Master." Dooku replied. The Padawan followed Master Yoda to a door that he hadn't noticed earlier. His Master pressed a brown button to the left of the door which unveiled a massive room, probably meant for training. _This must be where Master Yoda had trained many of his Padawans over the years. Wow! _Dooku follwed his master to the very center of the room. Master Yoda lifted up his grayish, brown tunic to reveal two lightsabers attached to his belt, one was regular-sized while the other was uh…Yoda-sized.

Master Yoda handed over the regular-sized lighsaber to his Padawan and began to hold his lightsaber with his right hand. "Impressive your early lighsaber training has been. Remember, not a weapon a lightsaber is, an extension of your arm…your mind…your very being it must be. Understand this do you, Dooku, my young Padawan?" Dooku's Master ignited his saber, the patented hissing and humming sound overtook the quietness of the immense room. "Come at me, my Padawan, with your lightsaber you will."

"What? You mean attack you Master?"

"See myself the prowess of you, young Dooku."

"Uh…Okay." Dooku began to walk over towards his Master and began to swing at his Master, but to Dooku's surprise Master Yoda did a quick back flip out of the way._ Damn. He's fast for an old guy._ Dooku kept running towards his Master trying to swing at him and every time he would attack his Master would jump away. "A good technique for a Jedi, agility is. Sometimes no attack, the best offensive is…to wear out your opponent a great strategy can be." _No kidding! I am almost out of breath._ All of a sudden Master Yoda began to flip towards his Padawan, with ferocious, powerful attacks, causing Dooku to defend with a great amount of energy. Dooku tightened the grip on the hilt of his saber trying desperately to defend himself against the onslaught of attacks from his acrobatic Master.

"Other forms of lightsaber combat there are…Ataru the name of this form is." _Oh crap! This is the fourth form of combat also known as the "Aggression Form". I had only read about it in some books that Master Jocasta Nu had in her library._ The wrinkled green Master began to slow down his attacks seeing that his Padawan was starting to tire. "Familiarize yourself, you must with all forms of lighsaber combat." Beads of sweat began to fall down Dooku's face like a fountain. "Done practicing we are, today." _Whew! That's a relief!_

"So….Ataru…is your favorite..combat?" asked the young Padawan still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes. A favorite style, you will choose one day. One that you will excel in, my Padawan." Still breathing heavily, Dooku decided to sit down against the wall.

"Enough practice for today, well you did, Dooku."

"Thanks Master."

**I hope you all are enjoying this story. It's very exciting to see Count Dooku training with Yoda. I will update the next chapter soon!! ******


	3. Chapter 3

_Many months later…_

Today wasn't just any ordinary day for Padawan Dooku, it was his thirteenth birthday. Dooku didn't grasp why he still had to practice on his birthday but nonetheless he was on his way to his Master's home when he heard a vociferous explosion in the distance. _ What the heck was that?_ Immediately, Dooku ran over towards the smoking building just kilometers away. When he had arrived, there were already three Jedi Masters waiting at the scene: Masters Yarael Poof, Oppo Rancisis (a former Padawan to Jedi Master Yaddle. He was from the planet of Thisspias ), and Yoda. All three of the Masters turned their attention towards the perplexed Padawan.

"What happened?" asked Dooku.

"An explosion it has appeared to be, in the animal nursery." said Master Yoda.

"What? Why would someone hurt the animals in the nursery Master?" Dooku asked while looking at the enormous flames that ruptured through the roof of the building.

"Someone with hatred in their hearts." replied Master Rancisis.

Master Poof was very affected by this since his brother Englov was the one who started this nursery on Coruscant over 25 years ago. "My brother will be very disgruntled by the news. There is no telling how many animals have been injured or killed."

"Meditate on this, me must. No practice today, there will be. Dooku you too, mediate on this."

"Yes Master."

An alarm sounded in the distance and then came three worker droids all with metallic hoses attached to their shoulders. The hoses began to extend out over the fire and they began their duty of putting out the flames and in no time there was just light smoke emanating from the nursery building.

_Four Hours later…_

Dooku was sitting on his floor, in deep meditating, when he heard a knock at his door. This startled Dooku a little, as he felt something very dark, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Enter." The doors open to reveal none other than his former friend Lorian Nod.

"Lor, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much I just wanted to see how people were reacting to attack earlier on the nursery."

"Yeah, it was horrible sight for anyone's eyes, all but 15 animals died." Dooku said as he was getting up from his kneeling position. Lorian's eyebrows rose, "Really…that _is _sad…very sad indeed."

Dooku couldn't tell but he was beginning to think that Lorian had something to do with the incident just hours ago. _What is he thinking? If he did in fact do this, he will be kicked out of the Jedi Temple indefinitely. _

"I found it kind of strange that our Great Jedi Masters were _so_ concerned over those animals."

"What do you mean Lor? That was a hateful and sickening crime that shouldn't go left unpunished." Dooku began to pace in his room, not liking the feeling that was coming over him. Dooku couldn't help himself but he grabbed Lor's wide shoulders and pressed him up against the wall. "YOU DID THIS, DIDN"T YOU?," spat Dooku. Lor said nothing. "WELL? AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?" Lor just began to smile. "What are you grinning about you sick bastard?" Lor began to laugh uncontrollably. "What?" Dooku had enough the anger overtook him and he took his left fist and met it across Lor's jaw. Lorian fell to the floor and as he arose he started to laugh again.

"Ha ha ha. I knew you had it in you, _friend_!" laughed Lor.

Still shocked that he actually hit Lor he didn't know what to say, "What..?" I…am….sor-"

"You do indeed have some of the darkside in you…hehe… I can feeelll it."

The thought that Lorian was trying to put in Dooku's mind made Dooku even angrier and he clinched his fists. Lorian seemed to be amused that Dooku was showing this side of himself. "You think you can take me…huh? That's a laugh!" Suddenly, Dooku became enraged, "AHHHHH!!!!!," Dooku screamed as he jump on Lorian. Dooku sat on Lorian's stomach and began punching Lorian repeatedly in the face. "You sick bastard! Why did you do it?" Since all of this commotion started neither Lor, nor Dooku realized that the door was still open.

"Stop this at once, Dooku!" exclaimed Master Yoda. Dooku turned his head to see his Master standing in his doorway. Dooku stopped immediately and got up from Lorian. "Very disappointed, I am in you, young Dooku. Nothing, violence solves! Failed I have in being your Master. New Master you will need…One much stricter, than I."

During the statement from Master Yoda Lorian got up and started to shake off his clothes but nothing could stop the blood from raining down his nose. "What? No Master…I am so sorry…Please forgive me. I won't do it again… I promise. I don't want a new Master!"

"Much still you have to learn, Dooku. Continuing your training you will not from me! Decided I have. Lorian, What business, have you in Dooku's room?"

"Oh nothing Master. I just heard that Dooku was pretty shaken up during the accident earlier and I just came to see how he was," Lorian said while smiling, "Then he just attacked me for no reason. _Liar!_

"I see…hmm…very interesting, this is…Lorian, go home you will. Nothing else can you do." stated the Master. "Yes Master!" Lorian said enthusiastically as Lorian left Dooku's home with his head held high.

Dooku sat down on his bed looking at Master Yoda. He could see the sadness in his eyes, or well the dissapointedness. "Master…I am very sorry."

"One question, I have…why? Much fear I since in you…This the first I have ever felt in you. Fear, me you need not. Fear leads to the dark side. Seen you have, already that fear leads to anger…anger leads to hate… and hate leads to suffering!" Dooku couldn't say anything. He felt sad and embarrassed. _To be honest I don't know why I did it. It just came from within me._

"Hmm…" Yoda said as if he actually read Dooku's mind. "Tomorrow, your new Master you shall meet…Much meditation, you will need before tomorrow…leave you I shall!" With that statement Master Yoda left Dooku's room before Dooku could reply back.

Dooku just sat there for hours contemplating about what had happened on this day. _What a way to spend my thirteenth birthday_.

Dooku awoke the very next morning with a staggering headache. He hadn't slept much the night before; the thought of the day had kept him up. Dooku was still astonished that he had _that_ much anger in him. Dooku decided it was best to start the day earlier especially since he was getting a new Master today. After taking a long cold shower, Dooku got dressed and proceeded to meditate on the floor until it was the proper time to leave. Unfortunately, Dooku found even meditating rather difficult because every time he closed his eyes all he could see was that disgusting smile of Lorian. Dooku got up and decided that a nice walk would help things. The day was still young, a bit windy but with a nice cool breeze in the air. Dooku walked towards one of the rails over looking the main city housing the Jedi Temple.

"A nice day for a walk isn't it?" said the man behind Dooku. Dooku turned around to see Jedi Master Jorus C'baoth, another leading Jedi Council member from the planet Bortras.

"Uh…Yes Master, it is." replied Dooku slowly taking the nice breath of fresh air.

"You were up late last night weren't you? I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes Master."

"You mustn't think too badly of yourself after the situation that happened yesterday…You are an apt pupil…very strong in the Force…I have seen it with my own eyes. You are very gifted young Dooku and you will become one of the greatest Jedi one day."

Dooku didn't know what to say. He didn't know Master Jorus very well and they hadn't spoken much before this time. He didn't know how to respond by the showering of compliments that the Master was giving him. All he could do was shake is head.

"You see…the Jedi aren't perfect. We do make mistakes, but sometimes being angry isn't a bad thing," he said while stroking his white beard.

"But I thought that anger leads to the dark side Master Jorus?" he asked confusingly.

"Well…I understand what Master Yoda was trying to say, but anger can help give you the strength, the strength to survive, especially in dire situations. Violence? What do you think we Jedi do with our lightsabers? Huh?"

Dooku paused for a moment and scratched his head. _This is the total opposite of what Master Yoda said, but he does make some since. _"I suppose so."

Master Jorus chuckled a bit and began to place his large hand on Dooku's head. "You see my boy…what I am trying to say is that don't be so afraid to tap into that part of you…you can use that part to crush your opponents." _This is kind of weird to hear a Jedi Master speaking in this manner._ Dooku said nothing and just smiled.

"Well I won't keep you my boy, because you have a big day ahead of yourself don't you? I want you to know that if you ever need to talk I will listen. Anyways I must be off. Have nice pleasant day young Dooku and May the Force be with you."

Dooku nodded, "As with you too Master." Dooku was still in awe that a Jedi Master was talking so calmly about anger and violence. And it just dawned on him that he was late for his meeting at the Jedi Temple. _Just how much time has passed…Geez!_ Dooku began to proceed to the Jedi Temple, eagerly wanting to know who his next Master will be.

**Another Chapter down…An angry Dooku huh? I hope you like. Please read and review, it would be most appreciated. I will update in a few days! Thanks! -AB**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do apologize for the lack of updates lately, So I have decided to make this chapter longer than normal to catch up. I hope you enjoy! As always your thoughts are appreciated! Thanks!- AB**

Once again, there stood Dooku around the twelve bodies which represented the Jedi High Council. Dooku was kneeled on one knee with his eyes intently placed on Grand Master Jedi Yoda. _This is like déjà vu, all over again._

"Padawan Dooku. Your Master Thame Cerulian, shall be." At the moment Master Yoda voiced the name of the Master, one man stepped up from his seat in the council and began to speak, "Dooku, I am Thame Cerulian, I will be your new Master. I am looking forward to your training for Master Yoda tells me that you have very excellent lightsaber skills."

Dooku didn't say a word because he wasn't sure why Master Cerulian had picked him as his new Master. This was the first time that Master Cerulian had spoken to Dooku and he didn't know much about his new Master, except the fact that he had been on the Jedi High Council for the past twenty years and was a Jedi Historian just like Master Jocasta Nu.

"You may rise, my Padawan for today will be the first day of your training. I shall meet you in the back court yard in the next twenty minutes."

"Yes Master." said Dooku as he exited the Temple, heading towards the back court yard.

"A troubled mind young Dooku has, clear him of this you must." stated Master Yoda.

"I plan on clearing a lot out of his mind Master. I can feel a strong presence from him but not necessarily all good." said Master Cerulian.

"Work with him you will, to eliminate the dark side of the Force, you shall."

"I will Master."

Master Cerulian found Dooku sitting on one of the benches in the back court yard. "Get up Padawan; this is no time for relaxation!" Dooku immediately sat up, "Yes Master". And without notice, Master Cerulian ignited his green lightsaber and prepared a fast swing towards his apprentice's head. Dooku barely had enough time to unsheathe his saber and block the attack of his Master. A loud crackling sound occurred as the two sabers met. The attack was so fast and powerful that Dooku was put to one knee. _What's he trying to do? Kill me?_

"Good thing I didn't use my full power and speed or you would have had to get a repair droid to bequeath you a new arm." The thing that astounded Dooku the most wasn't just the power and speed of the attack it was the fact that he did that attack with one hand. _Damn…if he did that with one arm…imagine the effect it would have with both of his hands._

"The power to anticipate your opponents' moves is crucial to a Jedi's technique. You probably now realized that I only attacked with one arm. I just unveiled to you the awesome power of Makashi, Form II of lighsaber combat." _Makashi huh? Fascinating!_

"Makashi is also known as the 'Contention Form' and is best used against single opponents. This technique is very similar to Ataru, but it is not as fast and abrasive. With Ataru your idea is to wear your opponent down until he has no energy left and then exploit it. Makashi, on the other hand, will require a great deal of elegance and preciseness, but if you master this technique you will have one of the most potent attacks in all of the saber combats. Makashi, if mastered proficiently, will double your attack range especially with the use of one hand. Another benefit of one handed attacking, is it allows your freehand to use what ever Force techniques that you have at your disposal."

Dooku was astonished. He had never seen Makashi in action before and wondered why none of the other Masters used this powerful technique.

"There is a down side to this technique. If you are up against a blaster opponent of some sort, they will have the advantage because of the one handed attack, it is very difficult to deflect blasts with one hand. At that point you would have to switch to an another form."

"I would like to learn this technique Master!" Dooku excitedly expressed.

"No. You are not ready. Why do you think the other Masters do not use this technique? Because it requires the most attention and patience. It has taken me 15 years to master this move and only one other Master has it in his arsenal, Master Tyvokka." He was of course referring to the 375 year old Wookiee, Master Tyvokka. Due to the impatience and the unruly nature, it was very rare to see a Wookiee Jedi. Tyvokka was another leading member of the Jedi High Council, who had been there for almost 75 years. He had trained many padawans just like Master Yoda.

"First of all, you haven't been to Dantooine with me to construct your lightsaber."

"But Master….Master Yoda gave me this lightsaber," Dooku said while ignited his saber.

"Yes, I see, but one part of a Jedi's training is the constructing of his own lightsaber. A Jedi's lightsaber is a part of himself. The Jedi puts his own characteristics into it and it is one of a kind, made just for that Jedi."

_Three weeks later…_

Dooku stood with his blue lighsaber in hand, eagerly waiting the next move from his Master. Master Cerulian lifted his hand into the air and four huge boulders lifted from the ground.

Perspiration began to invade Dooku's body as he stared keenly at the large boulders, not knowing when they would be lobbed towards him. Dooku tightened the grip of his lightsaber, his palms began to sweat with anticipation.

"See if you can stop these!" yelled Master Cerulian. The four rocks flew towards Dooku with incredible speed. Dooku's eyes went back and forth like a tennis match trying to locate all four boulders. Dooku, with just four swings, was able to destroy all four rocks with his saber.

"Your eyes deceive you!" said Master Cerulian as two rocks flung towards Dooku from behind. Dooku was able to smash one of the rocks, but he was not in time to stop the one that was about to hit the back of his head.

"Ahhh!! Damn it!" screamed Dooku. Enraged, Dooku picked up the rock and force pushed it towards his Master. Master Cerulian was caught off guard and the rock moved at him with some impressive momentum. At a split second Master Cerulian was able to duck his head out of the way.

"Padawan! What are you doing? I never ordered you to use Force powers; this is a lightsaber training exercise only! You mustn't let your anger control you, because it will consume you if you let it."

Dooku was confused. He didn't know why he had this much anger. He hadn't had this much anger since the last time he saw Lorian.

"Sorry Master. I won't do it again."

"You had better not! I will not tell you again! Okay since you have already started, lets continue our Force training now."

Dooku nodded his head, "Yes Master."

_Six Months Later…_

Dooku was fast asleep until he was awaked with a knock at his door. _ Ah! Who could that be? It's three in the morning_.

"Uh…Come in."

The doors opened and walked in was his Master. Dooku quickly sat up to give his Master some respect.

"Padawan, I have just found out that the Padawan Lightsaber Competition is next month, and I just signed you up."

Dooku, still trying to wake up, "Wh…What? Do you think I am ready Master?"

"No." replied his Master. "But I think in the next month you will be. There will be many padawans at this competition and some have been training for far longer than you. Even at your young age, you have almost mastered Shii-Cho, but that alone will not let you win because with this competition you will be fighting one-on-one. You will have to learn another form of combat," _MAKASHI?!?! _"Soresu."

Dooku began to frown as he wanted desperately to learn Makashi.

"Padawan, do not glower at Soresu. It is Form III and is the absolute best defense in the entire combat list. If you master this move than you will be ready for Makashi. If you can mix your styles between those two, you will be an unstoppable force to your opponents. Get prepared, we set off for Dantooine, the site of the competition, tomorrow because the construction of your own lightsaber is one of the requirements before you enter the competition.

_Dantooine huh?_ Dooku had heard much about Dantooine when he was a youngling in his Universal Geography class. Dantooine was in the Raioballo Sector, home of the native Dantari race. "Master could you tell me a little more about why the Jedi High Council chose Dantooine for it's competition? It's a little too remote of a planet to have a prestigious competition isn't it?" asked Dooku.

"Dantooine has much history my apprentice. Many years ago there was a ferocious battle between the Jedi and Sith. "

"Well…Who won? The Jedi..right?" Dooke probed.

"Well...both sides suffered major casualties. I guess you could say that the Sith "won" because many Jedi fell to the dark side. The one man behind these transformations was a former Jedi Knight named Darth Revan. He alone turned many and he formed an alliance in efforts to destroy the Old Republic. Many local planets, Dantooine, Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine, and Kashyyyk were the onslaught of many Sith attacks. There was once a Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, which was the training ground for thousands of Jedi throughout the formation of the Old Republic, but it was destroyed by another fallen Jedi Knight named Darth Malak."

"Darth Malak? From what I heard he was a very powerful Sith Lord, but he was killed by Darth Revan, his former master." Stated Dooku.

"Very good…It seems that you have kept up with your studies. Long story short, we Jedi Masters take our apprentices to Dantooine and hold this competition in the remembrance of all the Jedi who were killed. Well…enough of a history lesson today, tomorrow we set out for Dantooine. Make sure you get plenty of rest."

"Yes master." replied Dooku.

"And May the Force be with you!" said Master Cerulian.

"And with you too Master." Said Dooku.

_One month later…_

Master Cerulian and his apprentice arrived at their destination. The doors opened to reveal a large metallic arena, filled with many crazy, screaming spectators. An announcement was heard over the intercom, "Congratulations to youngling Mace Windu for defeating all the younglings to become the first ever Youngling Lightsaber Champion…give it up for Mace Windu." "Wow they even have a youngling competition too!" spoke Dooku.

"Yes it appears that they do, this must be the first time that they allowed the younglings to compete. We must hurry, we are to meet with the other padawans and their masters behind the main hall."

The two began to run to the back entrance to the main hall.

"Glad to see you make, I am Master Cerulian." the Grand Master stated.

"Thank you Master." Nodded Cerulian. Master Yoda turned his attention to Dooku.

"Excited I am to see the fruits of your training, young Dooku."

"Thanks Master Yoda! I won't let you down!" Dooku excitedly responded.

Another announcement was being made, "Will all the Padawan contestants please meet in the center of the arena!"

Master Cerulian looked towards his Padawan and placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Go my apprentice and do your best."

"I will Master…thank you."

All the padawans made a single file line towards the very center of the arena; this caused the crowd to erupt. An awesome feeling swept over Dooku as he heard the crowd. He loved the feeling that he was getting…the excitement was overwhelming him.

The competition was fierce. The crowd followed every swing of the padawans' lightsabers. Of the 35 contestants there were only eight remaining padawans. Young Dooku was about to fair off against an Aleenan Padawan named Tsui Choi.

"GOOO!!!", exclaimed the arena announcer.

The two Padawans began to attack each other. Dooku noticed quickly that he had a major height advantage over Tsui Choi, but he also realized that Tsui Choi had to have some skill to make it this far. The sabers began make cracking sounds as the sabers hit. _I guess I could try Soresu, now for fun._ Dooku changed his formation from Shii-Cho to Soresu. Tsui Choi was relentless with his attacks but none seemed to faze Dooku. Dooku realized that Tsui Choi was beginning to tire and he decided to go for the finish. He switched back to Shii-Cho and began swinging at his opponent and it wasn't long until Tsui-Choi gave up. "And the winner of this round Dooku!" exclaimed the announcer. Both padawans bowed and they proceeded to go back to their Masters.

Dooku met up with Master and to his chagrin his Master had a not too pleasing look on his face. "Your Soresu form was very sloppy…You will not beat the rest of the padawans by just switching back and forth. You are very lucky that you have an outstanding amount of stamina!"

"Sorry Master!"

Thirty minutes pass and another contest was about to start. Dooku wouldn't be able to take is eyes off of this match because it featured his rival…Lorian. "The next bout is between Lorian Nod of Coruscant and T'uth Rabren of Korriban." Said the Announcer. "Padawans ready?" Both ignited their sabers to alert the announcer that they were ready. "GOOOO!!!!"

Right from the start Lorian seemed outmatched by the Padawan from Korriban. Dooku noticed that T'uth was using a modified Ataru form against his rival. _This could get ugly. All Lor is using is Shii-Cho._ The powerfull attacks from T'uth started to wear down Lorian and Dooku could see how frustrated his former friend was becoming.

"Is this all you've got Lor? Huh? Haha!" lauged the Korribanian.

All of a sudden Lor began to attack with just one hand. _What's he doing? Wait is he trying to perform Makashi? _T'uth saw that Lorian wasn't performing the Makashi correctly and started to take the initiative and attack Lorian much more aggressively. Lorian started to feel trapped as all he could do was defend and not attack. T'uth was backing Lorian into a wall. _Lor will have to give up for sure now. There's no way he can win against T'uth. _Dooku noticed that Lor began to close his right fist. _What's this I feel? A…tremor in the Force? This is so dark that it hurts my head._ Unexpectedly, T'uth stopped at mid swing and dropped his lightsaber. Out of the blue he began to cough, blood began to shoot out of his mouth and then T'uth slowly fell to his knees. A calm came over the crowd. The sounds of "gasps" and "huh's" filled the arena.

_What the hell?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry folks about the delayed update, I had to go out of town unexpectedly. I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always your comments are appreciated. Enjoy -AB**

The crowd remained silent as emergency medical droids approached the scene. Tears started to fall from Lorian's eyes as he walked towards the victim. Many of the Master Jedi started to circle the occurrence, along with Dooku. T'uth's body remained lifeless and sprawled out with his eyes wide open and blood trickling out from his open mouth.

"I…I..don't know…what happened…..all of a sudden he just…stopped swinging…Is..he dead?" Lorian asked panickly.

The two medical droids lifted T'uth onto the stretcher. "The deceased's heart ruptured from within his body," explained on of the medical droids. "He died instantly. No known cause of death is imminent. A further autopsy of the body must be done to better ascertain the cause."

Dooku kept staring at Lorian during the entire event trying to see if he was being sincere. Dooku knew that he felt something dark before T'uth's untimely death, but he wasn't sure from where. _How come I have the strangest feeling that Lor is behind this?_

"This is very peculiar Master." Said Master Cerulian, directing his statement towards Master Yoda.

"The work of the dark side, this is..hmm? Evil and hate."

"Yes…Master I too felt the presence of the dark side of the Force." the young apprentice stated.

"Investigate the Jedi Council, will. Meditate on this we shall. Cancelled this competition is, due to the tragic event. Suggest I do that we rest here on Dantooine. Leave, all of us should tomorrow."

"Agreed. Let's take the day to rest and we will all head home tomorrow."

Due to the traffic of the event, it took Dooku and his Master almost two hours to get back to their quarters. "What a day huh?" asked the Jedi Master.

"Yeah tell me about it. Master, I was curious of who my opponent would have been if this tragedy didn't occur."

"Uh…hmm…Let's see. Oh yes…he was a very gifted student named Sifo-Diyas." explained Master Cerulian.

"Sifo-Diyas huh? It's a shame because I would have enjoyed some actual competition. Most of the padawans were so lame and their stamina was laughable."

Master Cerulian looked towards his apprentice's smiles, "You mustn't become arrogant my young Padawan, that is not the Jedi way."

"Yes Master." Said Dooku with a grin still on his face.

_The next day…_

Exhausted from the trip, Dooku decided that it would be a nice idea to take a stroll throughout Coruscant to free his mind. _I just have this feeling that Lor crushed T'uth's heart with the Force. The dark side…wait…no…there's no way Lor could be training to be a Sith wouldn't the Jedi Council be aware of this? But then I did feel some darkness from Lor when he Force-pushed me against the wall a while back…hmmm…interesting._

Dooku's deep thought was interrupted by what he saw in the distance. Standing there was Lorian next to Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth, both engaged in conversation. They were laughing together, seeming to really enjoy each other's company. _What's so funny? _The two stopped talking as they noticed Dooku walk by.

"Ah…young Dooku. How are you this fine morning?"

Not wanting to start an argument, Dooku ignored the fact that Lorian was there. "So have you heard anything about who was behind yesterday's events?"

"No…Not yet, but the Jedi Council and I, do have a meeting today to discuss any new details to yesterdays' occurrence."

Master Jorus didn't seem all concerned with the tragedy in fact he was unusually happy today. Dooku didn't fail to notice that Lorian was smiling the whole time he had the conversation with the Master.

"Well, I hope they find out soon!"

"Yes, well any new findings will be discussed with your Masters and you shall know soon. Well I must be off…the Jedi Council will not wait forever. I would hate to keep Master Yoda waiting." The Master said sarcastically.

Before Dooku could say anything else Master Jorus turned his back and walked towards the Jedi Temple, along with Lorian.

_What's going on here? When did Lorian and Master Jorus become so friendly?_

Nightfall came and everyone was sound a sleep. Dooku had a hard time sleeping that night, having the strangest premonition that something bad was about to happen. Dooku decided that he would go see Lorian and talk to him personally about the tragic events on Dantooine. _What's the worst that could happen?_ Dooku left his room and made down the hallway which housed all the current Padawans rooms. He arrived at Lorian's room and began to knock. No answer. "Lor are you there? I need to speak to you," Dooku said softly. No answer. Dooku opened the door to Lor's room to find a strange small trianglular shaped box on Lorian's nighstand.

"What's this?" stated Dooku as he began to pick up the strong device. It was black with gold trim with some strange writing on the bottom which read, "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it. Therefore always gain power and you shall become invincible" Then it hit Dooku smack on the head. _Holy crap! This is a Sith Holocron!_

A Sith Holocron was a device that the Sith used to store information on techniques, history, and other dark side knowledge, but only a Sith could unlock it's secrets.

"Did Lor steal this? What's he planning on doing." Whispered Dooku. All of a sudden Dooku heard Lor talking down the hall. Immediately Dooku hid in Lor's closet, trying to be as quiet as possible. Dooku could see between a small opening the closet door. He was Lor walk into his room with Jedi Master Jorus. The door shut behind them. _They have to be up to something._

"I see you obtained the Holocron…good work my apprentice." Said Master Jorus.

_Apprentice?!?!? Lor already has a Master._

"Thank you Master, but you said no one will find out right?"

"Yes that is correct. I replaced the Holocron you stole with an artificial Holocron. No one will be the wiser. I must congratulate you on your fine work at the animal nursery. The Jedi Council was very upset with the loss of so many animals."

"Thanks Master. I did my best as not too leave any evidence behind."

_So it _was_ Lor? That bastard. Does that mean Master Jorus is a spy in the council? He's Sith? And Lor is his new apprentice? How could he be a leading member in the council and the Masters not know he is Sith? Is he able to hide it somehow? Hmmm…_

"Now you did get too carried away on Dantooine. I understand you were excited to show off your newly gained powers but killing him might not have been the wisest decision. I did enjoy your acting skills, pretending that you were having a difficult time against that pathetic weakling. It took everything in me not to laugh when you crushed him."

Both began to laugh. "Yes Master. Did you see his eyes? They looked as if they were going to pop out of his head."

_That's sick_

"We must be cautious my apprentice. There is already enough trouble with the Jedi investigating the occurrence. I shall report back to my Master, Darth Plagueis, and let him know that we have the Holocron back in our possession. And it would be wise if you kept this thing out of sight. We don't want any snooping Jedi to see this thing in your room."

"Yes, of course Master."

"Actually why don't you accompany me to my quarters. I am going to speak to Darth Plagueis on the holoviewer. It would be nice if you met him as well." Lor opened what appeared to be a small safe next to his bed. He placed the holocron in the safe and closed the door and proceeded to press some numbers on the keypad.

_Damn! It's coded!_

"Let us go my Padawan we don't want to keep Darth Plagueis waiting."

"Yes Master."

The two proceeded to walk through the door and Dooku waited a few moments before coming out of hiding.

"I wish I knew the code. No one is going to believe me unless I get the holocron from Lor."

An announcement was heard over the intercom. "All Masters and their apprenctices please proceed to the Jedi Temple."

"What's this all about? I better meet up with Master Cerulian."

Master Cerulian and Dooku were the first group there. _How did Master Jorus get here so fast?"_

Dooku noticed that this meeting must have been of some great significance, seeing all twelve council members in attendance. It was only within minutes when all 24 bodies were in front of the Jedi Council.

Grand Master Yoda began to speak, "Great danger, we are in…Stolen a Sith holocron has."

"This is a terrible event because the holocron contains many secrets that would excel a Sith with in months and the only way to obtain the holocron is by a Jedi." Added Master Poof.

"All of these events linked to the same person they may be…"

"We mustn't stress the seriousness of this theft. We have a spy at hand and he must be stopped." Stated Master Jorus.

_Give the man an award for his performance_.

"The security holograms show one figure going into the Jedi Archives but the picture is blurred. I had just stepped out for one moment and then they took the Holocron. This person was well trained to put a fake holocron in and take the real one with such quickness." Master Jocasta Nu explained.

"Investigate on this matter, the Jedi Council will…" said Master Yoda.

"Until further notice the Jedi Council had banned the use of the Jedi Archives until this situation is resolved. If any information is needed Master Jocasta Nu will happily give you what you need." Master Poof said while Master Jocasta nu nodded for her approval.

"Curious…"

"A question you have Master Cerulian?" asked Master Yoda.

"Well Master If the perpetrator is in fact one of the twenty-four of us, can't we check the logs to see whose doors opened last night around 11:35 p.m. ?"

_Holy Sith!! They are going to think that it was me!_

"Hmm…very wise you have become Master Cerulian, on the Jedi Council you shall be one day."

Master Jorus cleared his throat and spoke up, "I shall send a team to check the logs and I will report any findings to the Council. We will get to the bottom of this soon enough and we will have that Sith in our possession."

"Then it is decided we shall wait for time being to see who the suspects are. Today shall be a day of meditation for all of us. You are all dismissed." Master Poof explained.

_I have a bad feeling about this…_


	6. Chapter 6

_The very next day…_

The doors opened to the Jedi Temple and walked in the Padawan Dooku. There were only five members present, Master Jorus, Master Rancisis, Master Yaddle, Master Poof and Grand Master Yoda. Dooku kneeled onto one knee and remained quiet.

Master Yoda looked towards Master Jorus and he began to speak, "My team's records indicate that at exactly 11:13 p.m. the doors to your quarters were opened."

"What could you possibly be doing late that night?" added Master Rancisis.

Of course Dooku couldn't tell the truth. If he told them that he was skulking around the living quarters at night they would definitely construe that he did the delinquency.

"You don't fool me Dooku, I sense much uncertainty in you. You are the one that stole the Sith holocron and you shall be dealt with accordingly!" Master Jorus said accusingly.

"I also feel some confusion in you, it seems as if you are trying to conceal something, young Padawan, You must be honest with us, because…"

"Accusing young Dooku, helping this is not." Interrupted Master Yaddle. Master Yaddle was the same species as Yoda, but a female. She is 456 years old and was a former master to Master Rancisis. She has been on the council now for many years.

"Agree I do, with Master Yaddle…Answers we will not receive, if continued in this manner." Said Master Yoda. There was a moment of silence and Master Poof began to speak.

"Now Dooku what where you doing last night?"

Despite the nervousness of Dooku he felt as if he could tell the Master Quemian the truth.

"Well, I felt remorse about what happened to Lorian on Dantooine," _I lied. _"And I wanted to see how he was doing. So…I walked over to his room and the door was already opened so I walk in." Dooku paused. He wasn't sure if he should say anything about seeing the Holocron on Lorian's bed.

"Was Padawan Nod in his room?" asked Master Rancisis.

"He wasn't Master. I didn't know where he was." Spoke the young Padawan.

"Curious, this situation is…" Master Yoda looked towards Master Jorus, while raising his creased green eye-brow. "Nothing your team found, about young Nod's doors Master Jorus…Hmm?"

"No. Our records show that Lorian was in his quarters and his doors never opened. I was in fact talking to Lorian's Master at about that time and he said that Lorian was fatigued from the day's training that went straight to bed."

"Anything you have to say about this, young Dooku?"

_What can I say it's a Master's words against mine._ "I all I can say is that I am telling you the truth. Lor was not in his room."

"Well until this matter is elucidated, you will be confined to your quarters."

Dooku nodded hearing the decree given by Master Rancisis. Dooku was perplexed. He was being outcasted by the Jedi Council and he knew that Master Jorus was behind all of this. All that he could say was, "Yes Master." Dooku left the Jedi Temple and made his way towards his home when he came across his adversary, Lor.

"So they think that it was you huh?" Lor said sardonically.

"Yeah, but it wasn't me who did it. I know it was you Lor!"

"Yeah how so? It's not like you have any proof or anything. Master Jorus' records show that I was in my quarters the whole night."

"But I went to your room and you weren't there Lor…I am mean the freakin' holocron was on your bed!"

"What a likely story, _friend_! Look at you acting all arrogant and trying to impugn me for your theft. Is that what a Jedi does? No!"

"I know you aligned yourself with the Sith. I overheard you talking with Master Jorus about a Sith Lord named uh…Darth Plagueis."

"Darth Playgo? Who's that?" Lor said with a grin.

Not realizing it while they were both still walking and they ended up towards the back courtyard near the Jedi Temple.

"Don't play dumb with me Lor…I can feel the dark side in you." Dooku began to sweat a little not knowing what would happen next.

Lor began to chuckle. "Don't you realize friend, that you too have the dark side in you too?"

This statement from his former friend filled Dooku's heart with rage. "Why do you keep saying that?" _Just because I am angry doesn't mean this is the dark side does it?_

Placing his hand on his lightsaber hilt, Lor began to speak again while Dooku's eyes were resting on Lor's hand.

"I've seen your heart, and I know how empty it is. I've seen your anger, and I know how deep it is. I've seen your ambition, and I know how ruthless it is. And all of that will ultimately destroy you… I will never be a Jedi, it's true. But neither will you.!" Screamed Lor as he ignited his saber and swung towards Dooku.

Spinning to the left with such grace, Dooku was able to dodge his opposition's attack. With all of the Soresu training that he had done with his Master, Dooku noticed how effortless it was to dodge Lor's attacks. Trying to catch Dooku off guard, Lor attacked Dooku's right side during his spin, but Dooku managed to avert the saber attack with just one hand. _My strength has improved…I might be able to master Makashi yet._ As soon as their sabers met Dooku kicked Lor in the abdomen so unyielding that it flung Lor through a marble statue. Filled with fury and wrath, Dooku ran towards Lor and began to swing towards Lor's motionless body.

"PADAWAN!!!"

Dooku stopped his attack just moments from slicing through Lor's neck. As Dooku turned his head his Master saw the darkness in his eyes.

"What are you doing Dooku??" question Master Cerulian.

"I…uh.." Dooku turned off his green lightsaber and sheathed it. "It was Lor! He's the one who stole the holocron…you gotta believe me." Stammered Dooku as rain drops began to trickle on his face.

Master Cerulian pulled the hood to his robe over his head as the rain began to fall violently. "I know…Master Jorus said that his team was erroneous. They found the holocron in Lor's bedroom."

_He double-crossed Lor!_

"Come with me Padawan…Lor's Master should be here shortly." As he Pulled Dooku under his robe.

Dooku looked up towards his Master feeling for the first time a link. The connection that a Master and an apprentice should share. "What will become of Lor?"

"Well…that's a good question…He will probably be sent off to the Agricultural Corps, where he will spend the remainder of his adolescence and then he will be sent to work for a spice mine…maybe on Kessel."

Dooku had heard of Kessel in his studies. It was a planet in the Outer Rim Territories, very close to Hutt Space.

As they approached their quarters Dooku paused. "I just want you to know that I am sorry Master. I won't let my anger get the best of me anymore."

"Yes you are right…Dooku. I saw your form. It was executed brilliantly…I think you are ready to master Makashi."

Dooku's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day. "Really Master Cerulian? When can we start?"

"How about now?"

_Many years later…_

Several years had passed and Dooku was now twenty years old. Not much had changed in those past six years except that Master Cerulian had been chosen to serve on the Jedi High Council. Dooku went on countless missions with his Master all which made Dooku's name heard all over the galaxy. During those times Dooku also made many friends like Eeth Koth, a Zabrak from the planet Nar Shaddaa, Tsui Choi, his former opponent in the Padawan lightsaber competition, and Sifo-Dyas. There was only one thing that bothered Dooku…it was the fact that he was the only Padawan amongst his three friends. Unfortunately for Dooku, some of the missions left him stranded with his master for 2 years or so and when Dooku returned, his friends all had achieved the rank of Jedi Knight. Dooku wasn't too miserable because he was only days away from taking apart of the Jedi Trials. The trials consisted of four parts: The Trial of Skill, Trial of Flesh, Trial of Courage, and the Trial of Spirit. Dooku wasn't as all concerned with the trial of the flesh, courage and skill, but the trial of the spirit was something that he wasn't looking forward to. Dooku was to meet with his Master to go over any questions that he will have.

Dooku found his master talking with the another council member the Wookiee Master Tyvokka. To this day it still surprised Dooku to see that a Wookiee could be a Master but also the fact that he spoke Basic. Both Masters turned to see the now more mature and older Padawan.

"Good day Dooku" said Master Tyvokka.

"Good day Master Tyvokka."

"Are you getting excited Dooku? I know you will please us all. Unfortunatey I won't be apart of your Trials since I am your master, it will not be allowed."

"Yes this will be a grand opportunity to exercise my skills. I have learned from the best."

Master Tyvokka put down his tea. "Yes you are probably the most skilled Padawan I have ever seen hold a lightsaber. I myself have trained many many years to master Makashi but it took you only six."

Dooku smiled. "Yes Makashi is a very remarkable but graceful form that I have become fond of."

It had made Master Thame Cerulian so proud to watch his Padawan become an exceptional Jedi.

"I have to ask you though…why this" asked Master Cerulian while to pointing to Dooku's face.

"Oh this…well I have always wanted a beard. I think it makes me look more sophisticated and refined."

Master Cerulian chuckled. "Well I will give you that. Oh…um Master Tyvokka please excuse us."

Master Tyvokka nodded and both Dooku and his Master began to walk.

"So Dooku have you any questions before you big day?"

"No…not really. I was wondering…What was your most difficult part of the trial?"

Master Cerulian smiled. "Fair enough. Well…as you know there are four parts all weren't too bad for me except for the Trial of Courage."

"What happened?"

"Well I had to face the man who killed my brother."

"Well did you defeat him?"

"That's the thing. I wasn't supposed to fight him. My test was to forgive him. You will find out that sometimes there are alternatives to fighting. As a Jedi Knight you have to have a since of Diplomacy because you represent all of what the Jedi Order stands for."

"Hmm…I understand that fully Mast.."

"You think you do…but in time you will with experience. Sometimes it isn't all just about remembering long passages from the Jedi Archives but to actually use what you have learned."

"Yes Master."

"You are a good Jedi, my friend and I have spent many years with you. There is nothing more I can teach you. I have faith in the Force that you will succeed."

"Thank you Master."

"Well I must be off…I have to get use to all of the meetings the Council has during the week. They sure love to talk." Master Cerulian said with a smile.

The two laughed a bit and Master Cerulian left for the Jedi Temple. Dooku wanted to get his mind off of the Trials so he decided to go see his friends.

Dooku was not expecting to see Sifo-Dyas near his home. He was standing upside down while floating large speeders with the Force. Dooku did not want to disturb him so he quietly walked towards his quarters.

One of Sifo-Dyas's eyes opened. "Hey Dook, What are you up too?

Startled Dooku turned his head. "I wasn't trying to disturb your meditation."

Sifo-Dyas slowly lowered the speeders and he became right side up again. "It's okay I just haven't done that in a while. So what's up Dook?"

"Not much I just wanted to see the gang and maybe go play a game of Sabacc."

"Like old times huh? I think that would be very fun, but unfortunately Eeth won't be able to join us."

"Oh?"

"Yeah he was sent on a mission to hold negations on Naboo, they are designing some new type of battle droid. He left very early this morning and he only had time to tell me. He said that it shouldn't take long only a few weeks."

A perplexed look came across the bearded face of Dooku. "Things aren't like they use to be…Ever since I got back from that mission on Thisspias it seems like we all grew apart."

"You worry too much Dook, We all have just been very occupied lately…that's all!" Sifo-dyas said with a smile.

"Yeah…I guess that I have been tense leading up to the Trials…It's the only thing that has been on my mind."

"Is that all? Dook. You will do great! I know…besides you have beaten Eeth, Tsui, and me all at lightsaber sparring."

The comment made Dooku smile.

"You see all you need is confidence and you will be fine. I know what you need…a good deep meditation. That always seemed to calm me down before a mission or what have you."

"Yes. Perhaps a long meditation will suffice. I shall you leave at once to prepare for my meditation."

"Sounds good. Have fun Dook." Sifo-Dyas waived.

Dooku continued the walk towards his quarters when he was crash into by a dark-skinned youngling.

"Ahh! I am so sorry mister. I didn't mean too…honest!"said the frightened boy.

Dooku got up and started to dust himself off. "It's quite alright. What were you running from?"

"Oh a sith lord! He was crazy and he started to attack me!"

Dooku raised his eyebrow with curiosity. " A sith lord? Are you sure?"

"Yeah here he comes!"

In the distance Dooku could see a long brown-haired youngling running towards them. Dooku started to laugh. "So _that_ is your Sith lord? Ha ha! Looks more like a wound up kid!"

The youngling stopped running when he met up with Dooku and the child.

"So what is going on here?" asked Dooku.

The youngling was bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Well…Mace and I….were playing…Sith…and Jedi…"

"Yeah we meant no trouble sir."

"Okay…well you two shouldn't be running around here all by yourself. You need supervision or you could get hurt. So what's your name's by the way?"

The darker skinned boy pointed to the other youngling. "He's Qui-Gon Jinn and I am Mace Windu. We are training to be Jedi and hopefully we will get Masters soon. That's our dream."

Dooku smiled. He couldn't help but remember his childhood and how he and Lor would say the same thing.

"I am Dooku I am going to take the Jedi Trials in order to become a Jedi Knight!" He said with confidence.

Both younglings dropped their jaws. "You mean you aren't a Knight yet? I mean at your age you should have taken on padwans already."

Dooku wasn't too fond of the remarks. _Maybe the beard makes me look too old. What do they know? They are only children_. "Well shouldn't you two be off to your studies. I think Old Republic History is about to start."

Both of the younglings looked at each other realizing that they were going to be late and ran off not even saying "bye" to Dooku.

Dooku spent most of the week in profound meditation until the day came to go to the Temple for his Trials. Dooku was taken aback to see his master standing near the front entrance of the Temple.

"Master?"

"It is tradition that a Master sees his Padawan into the temple. May the Force be with you Dooku. Whatever the outcome, I want you to know that I am proud of you and that I am very lucky to have you as my padwan."

Dooku blushed. He didn't know how to respond to such kind words and just nodded.

"Go and make me proud Dooku!"

Dooku swallowed and proceeded into the main chamber of the Temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Dooku opened his eyes and the ghostly figure had disappeared. _What happened? Where did he go?_ Lights were turned on and Dooku suddenly realized that he was lying on the floor in the middle of the Jedi Council. All twelve Masters were standing in a circle around the Padawan with their Sabers ignited and held up high. Coincidentally, Dooku was facing the Grand Master, who was a top his grey seat.

"Step forward Padawan." stated the Grand Master.

Dooku moved closer to Master Yoda and began to kneel. _What's going on? Either they are all about slaughter me or I passed._

Master Yoda raised his saber. "Dooku, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do…Jedi…Knight of the Republic"

And with a quick stroke Master Yoda cut off the thin braid that was attached to Dooku's hair, symbolizing that he was no longer a Padawan…he was a Jedi Knight.

All of the lights came on and Dooku looked towards his Master to see the pleased expression on his face.

"You have done well, Dooku. I am no longer your Master. One day you will take on a Padawan yourself. Congratulations Jedi Knight Dooku."

Dooku bowed to his former Master, "Thank you"

Dooku left the Temple with his head held high. He was finally a Jedi Knight, his dream had come true. He wanted so much to tell his friends that he was no longer a Padawan but the fact he was their equal.

"Congratulations Jedi Knight Dooku." Dooku turned his head towards the voice which belonged to his friend, Tsui Choi.

"Tsui!" Dooku said as he embraced his friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see the new Jedi Knight. I am very proud of you Dooku…You deserve to be a knight you've worked so hard and it shows."

"Thanks…I am exhausted. Would you mind if I retire?"

"No go right ahead. It was good to see you my friend."

"You too Tsui. Take care friend."

Dooku proceeded to his quarters where he went to lie down on his bed. It only took a few moments and Dooku was out like a rock.

"_You will come to me…You seek power…you need my training to obtain it."_

"What?" Dooku awoke in a cold sweat. _What a weird dream. Whose voice was that? I've heard it before._ Dooku couldn't fall back asleep after the dream so he went outside. The sound of speeders could be heard overhead as the morning ritual had began for most. _It's still pretty early. I didn't realize that people work this early._ Dooku could see a figure walking towards him…slowly as the figure came into light; Dooku realized it was Master Jorus C'Baoth.

"So you have become a Jedi Knight. Excited about your mission to Korriban today?"

Dooku had a bewildered look on his face. "What mission?"

"The Council wanted me to tell you in secret as to not upset the others. There is another Sith holocron on Korriban. It's your job to find it and destroy so no other incidents will happen like with Lorian."

"This sounds kind of odd. Why not send someone else?"

"The Council said that it would be a great first mission for you as a Jedi Knight. Besides most of the Knights are settling a dispute on Naboo."

_Like Eeth._

"Maybe I should see the Council about this matter." Dooku said while walking towards the Temple.

"NO!...uh No…wait. This is supposed to be a secret mission, people cannot see you enter the Temple or it would raise some suspicion. The Republic was so embarrassed with the matter six years ago, that they do not want to cause panic if the word gets out that there is another Sith holocron….Here."

Master Jorus handed Dooku a datapad it contained the exact location of the holocron and a message from Master Yoda.

_A Jedi Knight you maybe Dooku, but very dangerous this planet is. Cautious you must be…May the Force be with You. –Yoda_

_Hmm…Looks valid. It even has my shuttle number and departure time._

"Sorry I doubted you Master. I shall leave at once for Korriban."

_I still haven't forgotten six years ago he was a Sith. Maybe he forgot that life and realized that it would only end in his destruction._

"May the Force be with you Jedi Knight."

"May the Force be with you as well."

_Many many hours later…_

Dooku was about to land on Korriban. One thing Dooku learned was that Korriban was wiped out by the Sith and it was an abandoned planet. The doors opened to reveal the deserted planet.

"What a desolate place this is. According to the datapad the holocron should be through this primordial building. This must have been a training facility for new Sith. To the left of the building entrance was what appeared to be a monument of an old ancient Sith Lord. An inscription on the bottom of the statue read: "Darth Sion, through pain he gained strength"

"He wasn't a very pretty fellow, he is all disfigured and it seems like his right arm has some robotics."

Dooku follow the corridor until it split into four paths. "Which one do I take?"

"The choice should be obvious" a voice of an older woman spoke.

"Who said that?" asked Dooku.

"Your path has become very clear."

"What are you talking about? Where are you?"

"You know which path to take."

Dooku proceeded to take the leftmost path reaching a small chamber that had a myriad of crystals that glowed throughout. Dooku noticed a statue of an elderly woman but there was no inscription like before.

"Who is she?"

"I was a historian once, gathering the relics of the Jedi, learning the ancient mysteries. Always, there were more questions."

"You were a Jedi Knight?"

"A Jedi you ask. I was once a keeper of the peace. I spent many years learning the ways of the Force and training myself to my full potential."

"I was told that there was a Sith holocron here."

"Sith? I haven't heard that word in quite a long time. You say the word 'Sith' like you despise them"

"They are the enemy."

"That is just a point of view. The similarities between the Sith and the Jedi are almost identical in every way."

"I doubt that, Just who are you?

"My name is Kreia. I was once a Jedi Knight like you. I once served the Republic until they outcasted me!"

"Why would they do that?"

"There are dark places in the galaxy where few tread. Ancient centers of learning, of knowledge. But I did not walk alone. To be united by hatred is a fragile alliance at best. But my will was not law. There were disagreements, ambition… and hunger for power. There are techniques within the Force against which there is no defense. I was cast down, stripped of my power, exiled. I suffered indignities, and fell into darkness."

"Darkness?"

"You see I believe that to become truly complete with your training…you must learn both ways of the Force."

"But I was told that if you learn the of the dark side that it would completely consume you."

"If you were weak, yes perhaps, but if you had the determination, you can obtain power from both sides. It is only through interaction, through decision and choice, through confrontation, physical or mental, that the Force can grow within you. If you understand that than the dark side will not consume you but help you. Skill does not always draw from the Force, but it is a measure of power nonetheless. It can grant knowledge, help steady oneself when one's thoughts are in chaos, or grant enlightenment."

"You seem to know a lot, but what time period are you from?"

"I guess you would call it the 'Old Republic'"

"That was almost 3,000 years ago. How is it possible that I can be speaking with you now?"

"When one relies on sight to perceive the world, it is like trying to stare at the galaxy through a crack in the door. With the proper training you will be able to become part of the Living Force and you truly never die, your essence, your aura, will live on forever."

"So let me get this straight, you knew Darth Malak and Darth Revan?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that. I was the one who trained Revan."

"You were Darth Revan's Master? What happened? Was he always like that?"

"Revan was power. Staring into his eyes was like staring into the heart of the Force. Even then, you could see the Jedi he would slay etched on his soul."

"Hmm.. What was your motive?"

"What do you wish to hear? That I once believed in the code of the Jedi? That I felt the call of the Sith, that perhaps, once, I held the galaxy by its throat? That for every good work that I did, I brought equal harm upon the galaxy? That perhaps the greatest of the Sith Lords knew of evil, they learned from me? That's enough! You are not here for any history lesson"

"No. I am looking for a Sith holocron. Do you know where I can find it?"

"I am afraid that the Sith holocron was taken a few hundred years back. Last I heard it was on Planet Manaan in the city of Ahto."

"Very curious. I guess I am off to Manaan then.

"Remember Jedi Knight, that to obtain great power, you must let yourself go and learn from both sides of the force."

Dooku said nothing. He left the building and aboard his ship with the destination of Planet Manaan in mind. _She was a very peculiar lady. I can't believe she was the one who trained Darth Revan. She said that she was Sith, but I couldn't feel any darkness from her._

Dooku was about to enter Manaan's atmosphere and was marveled by the royal blue planet. Manaan's surface was bout 90 covered in water, so Dooku had only a few choices to land. Dooku found a secluded spot to the northeast of the planet and he made sure it was during the day. There was what appeared to be an abandoned building lying 20 kilometers to the east. _Where to begin. I guess I will try that building._

Dooku approached the door and began to knock. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. Dooku placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door. There was nothing but immense darkness. _There's no windows or lights?_ Dooku blindly started to place his hand on what appeared to be a switch on the wall. The lights came to reveal three very large creatures, with shark-like faces. They had large gullet-like throats and they only had three fingers on each hand and only two toes on each foot. They just stood there silent. _I guess I should make the first move._

"Hello I am Dooku, a Jedi Knight of the Republic. I mean you no harm. I was looking for a," Dooku's oration was interrupted by a furious stab to the abdomen with a long silver javelin with electric ends. Dooku fell to the floor dazed. Staring at the ceiling he could see the creatures standing over him as he slowly became unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

Dooku awoke in a dark, cold room. It took several minutes for him to regain his composure since the javelin that he was hit with made him paralyzed for hours.

"My vision isn't quite back yet" Dooku whispered.

"It should recover within the next few minutes." A voice said in the room.

"What? Who's there?" Dooku asked.

A body came forth from the darkness to reveal a human male in his late twenties.

"It was those damn Selkath! Those fish-faced bastards did this to us!"

"Selkath? That's right they are a native race to Manaan, but I have always read that they are a benevolent and supportive species that tend to be neutral at times."

"Well I don't know what history book you've been reading buddy, but these creatures sure know how to party hard…and with javelin sticks."

"Who are you by the way?" Dooku asked.

"I was a man in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No I mean what's your name?"

"The name's Andar Bekkum!" he said pointing to himself.

"Andar…My name is Dooku, nice to meet you!" Dooku extended his hand out for a shake but was left hanging. "How long have you been on this planet?"

"Oh…let's see I guess about 3 weeks now and let me tell you they don't exactly serve gourmet food around here and if you're lucky they may feed you once a day."

"Well how did you end up on this planet?"

"My buddy, Triker and I, were en route to planet Naboo when we were shot down by a Selkath ship. We were taken in as prisoners and the very next day they tortured and killed Triker."

"But how?"

"Those slimy good-for-nothing sharks held him hostage underwater until he drowned and then they threw his body in my cell for him to rot."

_I was wondering was that awful stench was_. Dooku noticed Tricker's body rotting in the corner of the cell. "Sorry for your loss."

"Yeah. So from that point on I have been trying to find a way outta here, but I've had no luck."

"What language do they speak?"

"Well they got their own language, but they do speak Basic too…well barely. What are you going to do?"

"I have to think of a plan to get out of here."

"Good luck. They have two guarding the door at all times. You have to get past them first."

Dooku began to pace back and forth in the room trying to devise a plan to get himself free.

"You know you could stop pacing, it's making me a little nervous."

"Sorry, but that's what I do when I am in deep concentration……Got It!"

"What's that?"

"Shhhh.." Dook began to whisper in Andar's left ear, telling him his proposal.

"You sure this is going to work?"

"I sure hope so, but remember when I get up be ready."

"Got ya."

Dooku sat on Andar's bed holding his stomach and mimicked that he was writhing in pain.

"Hey! Somebody…one of your prisoners is very sick in here…He's puking everywhere. I can't make him stop. Do something."

After the loud yelling from Andar, the sight of two guards could be seen through the window in the cell door. They both could see Dooku clutching his stomach. As a result, the door was opened slowly and one of the guards didn't hesitate to restrain Andar, while the other went to inspect Dooku.

"Ah…it hurts…..so…..bad." said Dooku.

The Selkath guard placed his javelin on the end of Andar's bed. Dooku took that split second and Forced-grabbed the Javenlin but did it in such a quick fashion that he actually caused the javelin to rip through the guard's stomach.

"Whoa!" yelled Andar.

The guard fell to his knees as purple blood came flowing out of the hole in his stomach. The guard that was restraining Andar lost his focus and turned his head towards his fallen comrade. Dooku didn't waist any time. "Now!" He took the newly, bloodied javelin that was in his hand and tossed it towards Andar. The fellow prisoner caught the javelin with is left hand and proceeded to shock the other guard, until he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Damn. What a plan. What do we do now?"

Dooku said nothing as he was still in shock that he killed the guard. _I have never killed anyone before. What's this strange power that I am feeling? It's very strong…_

"Uh…What? Well…I need to get my weapon and get back to my ship."

"How do you suppose we do that? I mean hopefully I have my ship in one of the docking bays."

"We'll get your ship."

Dooku slowly poke his dark brown-haired head from outside the door to discover that there were no guards on this level. "Let's go!" The two now free prisoners slowly walked around to the nearest elevator with javelins in hand. The door made a hissing sound as it shut.

"So….Pretty coincidental that there were no more guards on this level huh?"

"I am not sure, but I have a bizarre feeling that we are being observed."

"I think you are still paranoid about killing that guard earlier…we need to get to our ships."

Dooku said nothing as he pressed the button marked "B" hoping that it would lead to thee site housing their ships. All of a sudden red lights started flashing and loud alarm sounded.

"See? They are on to us. We will have to stop here." Dooku pressed the stop button and they were brought to a halt on level 3. The doors didn't open.

"How come they won't open?"

"They must do that in an emergency situation. No problem my friend." Dooku waived his left hand over the door and they began to open.

"What? How did you do that?"

"No time for questions, we need to get out of here."

The two raced to the stairwell but were met by three Selkath guards. Dooku twirled his javelin to deflect attacks by two of the guards. Dooku could see that Andar was not use to fighting with staff-type weapons but he was more of a blaster person. Dooku swung his javelin and made contact with one of the guard's head which caused the guard to fall over the railing and 3 flights down to the bottom. Without remorse Dooku used the Force to lift the two remaining guards and tossed them both over the railing to their deaths.

"Damn….What are you some kind of Jedi or something?"

Dooku paused; he was thinking about the three guards that he had killed. _This power is growing. I feel a rush to the back of my head…I know I shouldn't have killed them, but it was so easy and for some strange reason it gave me satisfaction._

"Something like that." Responded Dooku. Dooku and Andar ran down the stairs but as they made it to the first floor they were immediately surround by 35 Selkath, which appeard to be soldiers.

"Oh Wookiee turds! This sucks a big one." voiced Andar.

Without reproach the soldiers began to restrain Andar and Dooku by binding their hands behind their backs.

"What a lovely mess you've gotten us into." Andar muttered.

Dooku said nothing. _Maybe killing those guards wasn't such a good idea…_

Dooku and Andar were brought to this grand throne room which had a myriad of paintings of what appeared to be ancient Selkath. The prisoners were brought to the foot of a female Selkath a sit on a large chair. The guards forced Dooku and his comrade to their knees.

"Outlanders…Why you…kill me men?" she said in broken Basic.

Andar spoke up, "Why the hell did you capture us? And kill my friend Tricker?"

"You and you friend invade Selkath space…We shoot down and teach you lesson."

Dooku remained silent. While observing the area he noticed his lightsaber was mounted on the wall to the left of where the leader was sitting.

"Wait a minute…" One of the soldiers punched Andar in the nose and he start to bleed.

"Silence! We have enough fun now. We execute you now!"

"What? Wait!.." The same guard now kicked him in the stomach and he began to cough up blood. "Hey…buddy…you could help me out here…"

Dooku tapped into the power of the force and slowly, meticulously started to pull the saber off the wall.

"Guards send them to the furnace. Burn them alive!"

"Normally I love a barbeque, but this is ridiculous!"

With a rapid motion Dooku turned his body to the right and caught his saber and without effort cut off Andar's and his binders. Dooku was fighting the dark power that was surfacing.

"All right let's do this!" Andar said as he began carelessly swinging around the javelin.

_I musn't let this control me!_ Dooku recalled his meeting with the ancient Jedi, Kreia : "_You see I believe that to become truly complete with your training…you must learn both ways of the Force…"_

"_But I was told that if you learn of the dark side that it would completely consume you."_

"_If you were weak, yes perhaps, but if you had the determination, you can obtain power from both sides. __It is only through interaction, through decision and choice, through confrontation, physical or mental, that the Force can grow within you.__ If you understand that than the dark side will not consume you but help you…"_

Dooku hesitated. _Maybe she's right. I don't feel evil and It's the only way we can escape these Selkath. _Dooku began to swing his saber violently and was relentless with his attacks. He wouldn't hold back as he sliced through their arms, legs and then their head. The combination of Soresu and Makashi proved to be an excellent plan. Andar couldn't believe what he was seeing as he just stood there watching the massacre. Dooku was ruthless as the pile of body parts filled the room.

_This power is amazing…the Force is flowing through my body._

As Dooku severed the last soldier's head, he forced jumped to the now escaping leader. Dooku Force-pushed her against the wall, and bound her where she couldn't move. The Selkath leader was petrified with fear as she looked into Dooku's dark brown eyes.

"What's the matter your worshipfulness? You seem frightened. You not need be afraid, for I am a Jedi Knight of the Republic. I was sent to find a holocron. Do you know the whereabouts of this item?"

"A Jedi? I knew something was up…He slaughtered those Selkath without even breaking a sweat." Andar stated.

"A holocron? I had a scout ship deliever it to Naboo. It was sold to some Gungan tribe, but if you plan on visiting Naboo you must be care there is a civil war going about with many of the Gungan tribes."

"What a fun game this is…the infamous holocron keeps avoiding me. Thank you for the information. You are of no interest to me now."

Dooku let go of her and proceeded to go to the docking bays. _I have become powerful, but I cannot let anger ensue for I will need a level head if I am to go to Naboo._

"Hey pal..wait up!" yelled Andar.

Dooku approached his ship.

"I wanna thank you for saving my skin back there. You are a great fighter. I expect nothing less than from a Jedi Knight. You know you could have told me."

Dooku smiled. "You are most welcome. I must apologize though, I let my anger get the best of me. That is not like my character to do so."

"See you around Dooku!" Andar said as he boarded his ship.

Dooku smiled and said nothing as he set coordinates for the Naboo.


	9. Chapter 9

As Dooku arrived on Naboo, he realized that he was having a difficult time finding any Gungan villages. _Had that many destroyed one another?_ After several minutes of flying Dooku finally found some small huts that appeared to be a Gungan Village. Dooku remembered in his studies that a majority lived underwater, but many of the less civilized Gungans lived above ground, this was one of the many reason for the Gungan civil wars.

"No one is outside that is odd." Dooku spoke as he walked onto the grassy plain surrounding the village. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Dooku walked inside the largest hut in the village to find not a single soul dwelling.

"Desa no body here."

Dooku turned his head towards the voice to reveal an adult Gungan, who had many cuts and scrapes all over his body. His left ear looked as if it had been chewed off.

"What? Where are they?"

"Wesa dit not hear, it kepta quiet."

"What? Other Gungans?"

"It wasa not a Gungan, but mesa be tellin' you it wasa quiet and speedy."

"I was told that the Gungan tribes were under a civil war is that not true?"

"Mesa no not where yousa be hearin dat, but Gungan civil war be endin' bout' 20 years ago."

_She lied to me. Hmmm…_

"Well I am looking for a Sith holocron, do you know where it is located?"

"Hmm…Mesa be hearin dat Boss Huto needin dat holocrun."

"Why would your leader need a Sith holocron?"

"Mesa no not why?"

"Where are my manners? My name is Dooku I am a Jedi Knight of the Republic and you are?"

"Yousa a Jedi, mesa tinken dats great! Mesa culled Sor Fango."

"Nice to meet you Sor Fango! So Sor Fango will you help this Jedi out and lead me to Boss Huto?"

"Mesa tinken yousa a kind sol. Mesa show you da ways."

Dooku followed Sor Fango to the edge of a large pond.

"Well what now?"

"Wesa swim. Otoh Gunga isa under da water!"

Dooku rolled his eyes. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Dooku put on his respirator and the two dove into the frigid, murky waters towards Otoh Gunga. Dooku was surprise how vast the city was. The two made it to the main tower of Otoh Gunga. The moment they passed into the tower they were stopped by some guards.

The guards saluted. "Hello Commander Sor Fango. Whosa dat sir?"

_He's a commander?_

"Hesa a powerful Jedi. Hesa be lookin' fo Boss Huto."

"Yousa may proceeds Jedi."

"Tank you berry much Lieutenant!"

The two walked around a lengthy corridor which led to the main throne room where Boss Huto resided.

Boss Huto saw his Commander and smiled. "Mesa muy, muy, happy dat me Commader isa alive. Theysa been strikin' fo de las few days. Muy, of our people have been crunchen. Commander whosa dat?"

"Hesa Dooku.."

Dooku interrupted. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you your Excellency. My name is Dooku and I am a Jedi Knight of the Republic. I have been sent on a mission to find a Sith holocron and I was told that it was in your possession."

"Mesa muy, muy, sorry. Der is no holocrun her."

_Damn. That senseless holocron. I swear it's playing hide and go seek with me._

"Thank you for your information. It must still be above the surface." Dooku bowed.

"Where yousa goin'?"

"I must find that holocron. I have a bad feeling that it has been put in the wrong hands."

"Mesa can go wit you and help!"

"No! Commander. Mesa be needin' you. Yousa need du put an army up der."

Sor Fango sighed. "Yes Boss Huto. Yousa take great care. Jedi Dooku."

"Thanks for your help. May the Force be with You Commander."

It took Dooku several minutes to reach the surface.

"I must go to Theed. Hopefully someone there can hel…" Dooku's discourse was interrupted by blaster fire from a low flying ship. Fortunately, Dooku was able to Force jump out of the way. "Who was that?" Dooku whispered. The sound of blaster firing came to an end. Still hesitant, Dooku slowly raised his head above the boulder that he was hiding behind, to see a undersized ship leaving in the opposite direction. "I don't recognize that ship."

Dooku went back to his ship and was about to start it when he felt an ominous presence. "What's this feeling?" Dooku realized what was happening and he immediately began to Force-run his way off of the ship. As he was running, the Force made him so swift that everything around him seemed to go in slow motion, like the flickering of lights on his ship. Right before Dooku was about to be clear of his ship, he turned his head back to see a thermal detonator starting to explode. Dooku realized that he was tiring so he Force-jumped off his ship and into the air. Everything resumed at normal speed and Dooku's ship exploded behind him. The impact of the blast caused him to be plummeted off of a cliff. Dooku discovered that he was falling at such a fast rate that he would soon make contact with the ground. So without uncertainty, Dooku pulled out his lightsaber and thrust it towards to the side of the cliff to slow down his falling. Unfortunately it only slowed his falling down a little so Dooku concentrated on the Living Force around his body to slow down his falling. Dooku managed to roll onto a small patch of grass, but unfortunately the impact wasn't forgiving.

"I'm going to feel that in the morning." Dooku said as he rubbed his backside.

"Oh! Thank the Force!" Dooku exclaimed as he luckily fell into the outer reaches of Theed. It took Dooku a few hours to reach the main area of Theed. Dooku finally found t main conference building and began to walk up the many steps. Dooku entered the first elevator that he saw, hoping that it would take him to someone that knew the whereabouts of the Sith holocron.

"Wait! Hold the elevator!" a woman yelled while running with her young child. "Thanks!"

"My name is Dooku, I am Jedi Knight for the Republic." He shook the young women's hand.

"Sorry, where are my manners…I am Erika Palpatine and this is my son Ian.

"So how old is your son?"

"Oh…little Ian is about 6 years old…aren't you honey?" The child hid behind his mother's back. "He's very shy…it's okay this man is a Jedi…there's nothing to be afraid of. He wants to be a Jedi one day that's his dream and if he studies hard he may be able to train at the Jedi Temple."

Dooku looked towards the child and smiled. The child looked back at Dooku and smiled too.

"Well this is our stop…come along little Ian…" She said while taking the child by the hand.

The doors shut and the elevator continued upwards.

"I guess I will stop at this floor."

The doors opened and Dooku began to walk around and examine this floor. Dooku stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice of his friend Eeth Koth.

_That's right Eeth is here._

"What is your complaint Viceroy Hask?"

Eeth was of course addressing his question to Viceroy Hask of the Trade Federation and the representative of Naboo. Hask, a Neimoiodian, was a very eloquent speaker, but he wasn't a very patient person, which sometimes led to many arguments amongst some of the delegates.

"The Trade Federation has been delivering supplies for hundreds of years all throughout the galaxy, but we do not see the need to fund the creation of the droid army."

"You must realize, Viceroy, that only the Trade Federation has the required resources to generate an army large enough to help Naboo and other nearby systems from the onslaught of attacks that have been seen in the past few years."

"Why should we help, when we are not even on the Senate.? What power do we encompass if we can't even have our voices heard?"

"I give you my word, that I will see to it personally that the Jedi Order, facilitate your request, by talking to the Supreme Chancellor Kalpana himself."

"What can you do Jedi Koth? You are not on the Council, unless you can sway Jedi Grand Master Yoda, you have no possibility of seeing to my request."

"If I explain to Master Yoda the dire situation, I am sure he will lift an ear towards your cause. We need to help each other Viceroy."

Viceroy Hask rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well I will wait your Council's decision. Until then this meeting is adjourned. Come along Rex Haako."

Dooku could see that there was much disappointment in Eeth's eyes.

"Eeth!"

Eeth turned to see his long time friend Dooku and smiled with happiness.

"Dooku, what a surprise. What are you doing on Naboo?"

Dooku began to chuckle. "Well my friend. I have had the most interesting experiences during the past week or so. And I would love to tell the whole story but I am on an undisclosed assignment as we speak."

Eeth carefully scrutinized Dooku seeing that his robes were very much tattered and torn and he still had to burn marks from the previous explosion on the backside. "Well from the looks of it you seemed to have had a lot of fun without me."

"So no luck with the Trade Federation huh?"

Eeth sighed. "I am afraid not. They wish to be on the Senate and to have a voice that would speak to many more systems in the area."

"For more financial gain, I suppose."

"Yes it seems so. Well my friend it was good to see you again. We will have to congregate with Sifo-Dyas and Tsui Choi when you return from your mission."

"That sounds like an exceptional proposal. Until we meet again and may the Force be with you!"

Eeth nodded. "And may the Force be with you too Dooku. I hope you find what you are looking for."

Dooku smiled as Eeth walked down the massive amount of steps leading down to the main courtyard.

Dooku nonchalantly stopped as he heard the humming sound of a lightsaber from behind him.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out of hiding." Dooku said sarcastically.

"Do not take another step…or I will kill you!" said the figure.

"That's very brave of you to threaten the life of a Jedi of the Republic."

"The last time we met you were lucky with your attacks, but now my power has grown ten fold since then."

Dooku chuckled. "Well…it appears that your arrogance seems to have grown as well."

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, remember that I have you at a disadvantage, there's no escapi…"

The man's speech was cut short as Dooku quickly spun around and sliced off the man's left leg right at the kneecap. The figure dropped his saber and fell to his right knee while holding where his leg use to be.

"Aww…it's okay you needn't bow to me my friend." Dooku watched as the blood began to flow as he held his saber towards the throat of the sufferer.

"You see…your over confidence is your weakness my old friend. I suggest that you hop your way out of here before I make you symmetrical. I hope you have learned your lesson Lor."

Dooku walked away while still hearing the moans and screams of his adversary. Dooku smiled, "If he had gotten more powerful as he said he did…how much more powerful have I become?" As Dooku continued his search for the holocron, he was once stopped as he heard another familiar voice. Dooku leaned up against the wall in the corridor.

"You think that he will be mad when he realizes that there isn't a Sith holocron Master Jorus?"

"Yes, but that's the idea Viceroy. My master Darth Plagueis wants him."

"Do you think that Lorian was able to kill Dooku?"

"Ha ha…Lorian is nothing but a pawn in my master's plans. Since day one I have manipulated that imbecile and persuaded that he will become a great Sith Lord one day…rubbish. Ha ha!"

"Ha ha…this is wonderful news Master Jedi. I and I have a good feeling that the Jedi Council will adhere our terms and we will soon have a seat in the Senate."

Master Jorus knodded. "I see Jedi Koth is back. We will probably have the meeting soon Viceroy. Until next time."

Dooku took no time and run into the room where the conversation was being held. To Dooku's chagrin, the Viceroy turned away from the holoviewer.

_So Master Jorus isn't even here._

"A Jedi Knight? Guards stop him."

The two guards ran towards Dooku and started to attack with their staffs. Dooku deflected one of the guards' high attacks with this saber and then Force pushed the other through a rail in the wall. The rail pierced through the guard's neck and he was hanging there like a coat on a rack. The remaining guard was relentless with his attacks seeing his comrade die before his eyes. Dooku laughed. "He looks like a wall ornament." Dooku knew that the comment made the guard more frustrated which would cause the guard to lose concentration. With a quick lash, Dooku sliced through the guard's abdomen causing his body to fall into two halves on the floor. The Viceroy was stunned.

"Wh…wh…What?"

Dooku Force-pushed the Viceroy against the wall, with such quickness it caused the Viceroy's head to bounce off the wall and he fell to his knees. Dooku used the Force to bind Viceroy's body. _This is the second time that I was able to tap into this new technique, but when did I learn it?_

"St…Stop this…You are a Jedi. Jedi aren't suppose to kill people." Stammered Viceroy Hask.

Dooku smiled. "You needn't be afraid Viceroy. I am not going to harm you. I just want to ask you some questions. I overheard your wonderful conversation with Master Jorus. What did he mean that there was no holocron?"

"it…It's..just…as you heard….there isn't a holocron…you were searching for something that didn't exist. It was all a haux"

_So everyone was in on it…except me._

Dooku raised his right eyebrow. "That is very interesting news Viceroy…" Dooku tightened the grip.

"Ahh….please…let me go. I won't tell anyone about this. I promise."

"What did master Jorus mean when he said that Darth Plagueis wants me?"

"Master Jedi Jorus had observed you as a child and it was under his recommendation that you get trained in the first place. He saw your power grow and he also saw your anger as well. Darth Plagueis wants you as his new apprentice."

Dooku was stunned by the statement made by the Viceroy. _A dark lord of the Sith thinks that I am that powerful? Wait! What I am I do? I need to stop doing this, but this power is so alluring. Come on Dooku, this isn't the Jedi way. Come to your senses._

"I beg of you Dooku. Please release me.!"

Dooku let go of his grip on the Viceroy, knowing that his anger would solve nothing. The Viceroy was still catching his breath as Dooku walked away. Two more guards approached Dooku as he was walking away and with no effort he Force-pushed them against both ends of the wall and continued his walk as if nothing had fazed him.

As Dooku was walking down the long steps he heard an explosion. About 30 ships that were very similar to the ones that attacked him earlier came towards Dooku. One fired a missile towards him, immediately Dooku ducked out of the way, but unfortunately the missile found a target, Viceroy Hask, who was ascending down the stairs. There was not a body left as the blast incinerated him.

The ships continued their chase towards Dooku, firing their many phasers and missiles, hoping to hit their target. Then it hit Dooku as he realized who was attacking him. _Those fish freaks, followed me here? I should have killed their leader when I had the chance. What's a good enough reason for being good when it will get you killed?_ Dooku wasn't much for his acrobatics, but he did learn some from his brief training under Master Yoda. Dooku looked back to see hundreds of Selkath approaching him but by foot. As Dooku was running a top of the hill, he felt even more nervous as he sense about a few hundred bodies approaching him from the east. _More Selkath? No Wait! _ An army of Gungans being lead by Commander Sor Fango, was seen approaching the Selkath. _ I guess I will leave this to them_.


	10. Chapter 10

As the campaign continued, the mangled and burned bodies from both the Selkath and the Gugans started to collect on the grassy plain battlefield. _I have to find a way off this planet._ Dooku kept seeing Selkath ships go by very close to the ground. _This must be their style of flying, keeping low to the ground. Hmm…_ Dooku sat on the grass next to the woods, closed his eyes and crossed his legs and began a deep meditation. He was so fixed to the Force that he could see the war going on in his mind's eye. Countless Selkath ships were airborne and Dooku tried to stay on one ship, but he found it arduous because the ships were going by very expeditiously. After several minutes of meditation, Dooku finally was able to remain focused on one ship. Dooku called upon the Force and used his deep bond with it to cause the ship to come to a halt in mid-air. _Gotcha! _ Dooku smiled a little as he could feel the bewilderment coming from the pilot of the ship. With great concentration Dooku started moving the ship closer to the ground near him. _Whew! I have never moved an object this large before. _ Dooku was able to "land" the ship next to the woods, near his relaxed body. _ Now to take care of the pilot and gunner. _

All of a sudden, as Dooku was advancing towards the Selkath ship, the gunner fired a blaster bolt towards Dooku. In less than a second, Dooku was able to pull out his lightsaber and deflect the blast in the opposite direction. With the Force Dooku opened the hatch to the ship, while deflecting the incessant blasts from the gunner. Once the hatch was completely open, Dooku Force-jumped into the air. As Dooku did a flip into the sky, the pilot and gunner could only watch in amazement at how much elevation he had gained. Dooku fell right through the hatch and without hesitation he switched on his saber and with one stroke of his right hand, he beheaded both of the Selkath soldiers simultaneously. Dooku, without more ado, secured control of the ship and started to fly in the opposite direction of the fighting.

As he was flying away he couldn't help but notice that the Selkath were having the upper hand in the fight. Many Gungans seemed to be over powered by the fifteen ships that were left in the sky. _I need to get out of here, but I just can't let them die. Alright here goes nothing._ Dooku turned the Selkath ship around and proceeded to fire blasters shots at the remaining Selkath ships. Fortunately for Dooku, his idea of capturing a Selkath ship was a good idea as many Selkath weren't expecting to see their own ship assail them. Dooku spent most of his time dodging and in between barrel rolls he would let some missiles find their mark. This strategy seemed to last for a good while until there were only three ships left. _These three must have studied together because they are flying in unison as if they have their own attack formation._ Dooku's previous improvised attacks weren't seeming to fair against these last few ships. Dooku peered out the window to see, that due to his help, the Gungans were almost finished destroying the Selkath's ground troops, which left only the last three pilots remaining. Dooku was having a difficult time as he spent most of his moment evading the manifold of shots being fired at him. Dooku heard the voice of his new found friend Commander Sor Fango. "Fire at dose ships." The command was laid in and the Gungan army fired what appeared to be a modified anti-air turret at the three ships. The blast destroyed two of the three ships which left the final ship for Dooku. Dooku began to fly very sporadically, as to catch the pilot off guard. While Dooku was flying, he used the Force to close both the metallic cannons which fired the missiles. Dooku laugh out loud as the next two shots were stopped in the ship which caused it to explode. _Never a bad time for fireworks. _Dooku wiped off the beads of sweat that ran down his face with the sleeve of his robe and flew into the atmosphere with plan of flying back to Coruscant.

It took Dooku much longer than projected to reach the atmosphere of the planet. _I didn't consider what control would do if they saw me arriving in this ship. _

"Unidentified ship please state your name and purpose here on Coruscant." Said the control tower.

"This is Jedi Knight Dooku, I request landing."

"Oh. Sorry sir. We didn't recognize your ship. This wasn't the one that you had left in."

"Yes. I uh… 'lost' the other one."

"You may land whenever you are ready and I am told that the Council is wanting to meet with you as soon as you land."

_Great! I wonder what they are going to say._

"Thanks."

Dooku landed and immediately made his approach to the Jedi Council. Dooku walked through the doors and stood once again before the council. Dooku was very nervous as he wasn't sure what they were going to say. Jedi Grand Master Yoda began to speak.

"Excellent job you have done Dooku. Word we have just received from Naboo….Helped stop a war you have."

"Thanks Master." _Whew! What a relief._

"We were even told by Master Jorus that you stopped Lorian Nod from assassinating Viceroy Hask." spoke Master Rancisis.

_He did, did he? What they don't know won't hurt them. At least it makes me look better in their eyes._

"We sincerely apologize, Dooku, the fact the Council was mislead into believing that such a holocron existed. If we would have known we wouldn't have sent you on this wild goose chase." Said Master Tyvokka.

Dooku nodded as his former Master began to speak. "Nonetheless, the Council and I are very proud of you. You displayed both the courage and skill that is required of a Jedi Knight. Boss Huto told us how you single-handedly stopped those Selkath ships. I honestly never knew that you had that much skill in piloting, especially under those extreme conditions. You definitely surprised us."

Dooku smiled. He was very elated to hear such kind appraisal from his former Master.

Master Yoda began to speak again. "Decided the council has, that ready you are to take on your own Padawan."

Dooku raised his eyebrows. "Thank you Master. This would be a great opportunity."

Master Cerulian added. "You displayed great leadership skills on Naboo and that is one of the most important aspects of being a Master."

"We do not want you to feel that you have to find a Padwan at this moment. Take sometime with your decision." Said Master Poof.

"Well, how do I find one?" inquired Dooku.

"There are many ways…you can scout out the Jedi Temple for younglings or you could go watch the Exhibition Day tournament, it's an event that showcases up and coming younglings that wish to seek a master. They show their skills and then a master will seek who he wants."

"That sounds like fun."

"But there will not be another competition until next year." Added Master Jocasta Nu

"Until then meditate often and keep a positive outlook for you will be a great Master, Dooku." Stated his former master.

Dooku nodded and left towards his quarters.

_One Year Later…_

It had been about one year and during this time a lot had changed. Dooku was now twenty-two years of age. The Trade Federation replaced the late Hask and his advisor, Rex Haako became acting Viceroy until a new one is found. Master Yoda had taken on Ki-Adi Mundi as his Padawan, and Master Tyvokka had taken on Plo Kloon as his apprentice. Today was the Exhibition Day Tournament and Jedi Knight Dooku was one of many in attendance. He was very excited to see who would be his possible Padawan.

It had been almost an hour into the tournament and to Dooku's dismay he wasn't too impressed by the show of future Padawans. Just when Dooku was able to leave one boy caught his eye. He displayed excellent stamina as he performed three kinds of lightsaber combat: Soresu, Ataru, and Shii-Cho. Dooku raised his right eyebrow and applauded at the end of the boy's presentation. Immediately Dooku left to report his choice to the Jedi High Council.

_The next day…_

The boy from the tournament walked through the doors to the Jedi Council room to see all twelve Jedi Masters and Jedi Knight Dooku. Dooku smiled as Master Yoda began to speak.

"Ready are you Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon bowed before the Council.

Master Yoda looked towards Dooku and signaled for him to speak.

"Hello Qui-Gon. I am Jedi Knight Dooku and I will be your Master. I am very pleased to have you has my apprentice. I watched your performance in the Exhibition Day Tournament and I must say I was most impressed with your lightsaber skills. With my training I will help you better understand the ways of the Living Force and help you become a great Jedi."

Qui-Gon bowed. "Thank you Master Dooku."

_Master Dooku huh? I can kind of get use to that._ Dooku smiled. "Good."

There were only two ways to obtain the rank of Jedi Master by fully training an apprentice to Knighthood or by a majority vote by the Jedi Council, but to a Padawan the Jedi would be a Master. Dooku looked towards the Council waiting for more words from the Masters.

Master Thame Cerulian spoke up. "Do not worry young Qui-Gon, you are in very good hands. Dooku is a most gifted Jedi, he will show you the proper ways of the Force and he is the most apt Jedi that I have ever seen wield a lightsaber."

Qui-Gon nodded.

"We will you leave you with your apprentice Dooku." Spoke Master Rancisis.

"In your hands, we leave young Padawan Jinn." added Master Yoda.

Dooku bowed to the Masters and motioned for his apprentice to follow. The two walked towards the old courtyard where he received his first training from Master Cerulian. Many thoughts came to Dooku's mind about his past experiences with his former Master and his rival Lorian. The thoughts caused Dooku to grin.

"So do you have any questions my young pupil?"

Qui-Gon paused. "Well to be honest…I am very nervous."

Dooku raised both eyebrows in curiosity. "Really? How so?"

"I…heard so many great things from my fellow classmates and other teachers, that you are one of the best Jedi to ever be apart of the Order and that your lightsaber skills have no equal. To be honest I am a little intimidated. I want to make you proud, but I don't want to disappoint you. I was very grateful that you hand picked me..."

Dooku interrupted his Padawan's discourse by placing his hand on Qui-Gon's left shoulder. "You needn't worry my young apprentice. If you practice hard and listen to my every word, you will indeed become a great Jedi. I have foreseen it."

The comments made by Dooku made Qui-Gon smile and laugh a little. "I will try my best Master."

"No as an old Master of mine once taught me there is no try, only do or do not. Keep those words in mind. You will discover that once you are deeply attuned with the Force that you can accomplish things that would seem impossible under most conditions."

"Yes Master."

"Let's see what you can do with that lightsaber. Come at me with all of your might!"

"Are you sure Master?"

Dooku used the Force and lifted his apprentice's saber and place it in his hand. _Lets see what this boy can do._ Qui-Gon switched on his green saber, which he had made when he was ten years old, and proceeded to swing at his Master. Dooku blocked every attack with ease. "You can do better than this…really attack me." Qui-Gon started to swing very violently at his Master. "Good…like that…It's okay if you get angry. Use this anger to make yourself more powerful." Dooku's apprentice stopped his attacks after hearing those words. "Why did you stop?"

"I was always taught in class that anger leads to hate and that it leads to the dark side of the Force."

Dooku chuckled. "Ah…Yes. I once was told that as well, but let me ask you my young apprentice. Do I look evil to you?"

Without hesitation. "Of course not Master!"

Dooku continued his statement. "Anger can give you focus and it can help you in dire situations."

Dooku remembered that Kreia had said the same thing to him when he was on Korriban.

"Sometimes you will be pitted against several enemies at once and you will need that strength to defend off of those attacks. You have to remember that you do not want it to control you. You need an equal balance of both."

"So you are saying that I can use it but only sparingly?"

"That's the idea." Dooku noticed at how anxious his pupil appeared to be. "What is it ?"

"Well I was supposed to meet Tahl in five minutes we were going to go to a Podrace competition on Tatooine. His mom was going to take us."

"Okay I guess today was a good start. We shall meet here tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks Master!" Qui-Gon excitedly ran off.

"I hope this doesn't become a trend or I will have to end this quick!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all of your input about the story. I really appreciate the reviews. I do apologize for the typo at the end of last chapter. Tahl is a girl not a boy as animestarwarsfanzach, pointed out in his review. Thanks buddy for catching that. I am very excited about the next few chapters. I know I was always wondering, how Dooku trained Qui-Gon, because we always knew from Episode I that he was very defiant against the council on many occasions. Anyways enjoy this chapter. Thanks –AB**

Dooku was pacing in the back courtyard eagerly awaiting the presence of his apprentice. Five more minutes passed when Qui-Gon made his appearance before his master. Dooku turned around to see his Padawan. "You are an hour late."

"Sorry Master I was…" Qui-Gon's speech was disrupted by being Force-pushed against the wall.

Dooku pointed with his left index finger. "I will not tolerate your unpunctuality. This is not a game my apprentice."

Qui-Gon was brought to tears as he began to rub his head. "I am very sorry Master. I won't let it happen again."

"I am sorry that I must be harsh, but this brings me up to today's lesson. I will teach you to properly control the Force. You just experienced what is known by many as a Force Push. We will begin with this bench that you are standing next too." Dooku was referring to one of many benches that were scattered throughout the courtyard. "I find that if I go into deep meditation that it helps your mind focus on the object." As Dooku was explaining, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and began to meditate. After several minutes the bench started to lift off of the ground. "Good…keep focus and take your time. You do not want to tire." Qui-Gon lifted the bench about ten feet into the air. "Excellent Job. Now slowly lower it." Qui-Gon adhered to his Master's request by lowering the bench onto the ground where it used to lay. Qui-Gon let out a breath.

"Whew! That wasn't too bad Master." Qui-Gon said with a smile.

"Okay, let's try something a bit larger. How about this large boulder lying here next to me?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Okay I will tr…I will do it Master."

"You will undoubtedly comprehend that due to its massive size that you will necessitate more energy to lift it. You must concentrate even harder and go slower as well."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and was lost in deep meditation. This time it took him quite a few minutes before the boulder would began to move. Dooku could tell that his apprentice was having a very difficult time with this object. Finally after ten minutes of meditation the boulder began to sway back and forth to the right and left and ultimately was lifted off the ground. Dooku was very astonished that a child of his age could be this attentive in the Force. _He definitely has talent._ As the rock reached the peak of five feet, Qui-Gon began to sweat profusely, and his body started to quiver.

"I can't lift it much higher than this Master." Spoke Qui-Gon.

"Okay, but you will not amount to anything if you enervate this quickly. A Jedi must have a remarkable amount of stamina. Remember as I previously mentioned, there might be immoderate cases were you will need to go several days or months without food or water. Only with your dedication to the Living Force, shall you endure."

"Yes. Of course Mast…" Qui-Gon passed out and began to fall to the floor which caused the large boulder to hit the ground with a boisterous thud. Dooku tapped into the Force to augment his speed in order to catch his collapsing Padawan. Qui-Gon fell into the arms of his Master. Dooku carried his student over to the bench and laid him down. "Class dismissed." Dooku said quietly as he left.

_The next day…_

Today Dooku was to meet with the Council, which was required for Masters to report their training for the first three months. As Dooku entered the Jedi Council room he noticed several poignant expressions on most of the Master's faces, even his former Master. "What's the matter? It looks as if none of you got enough sleep last night."

"Very disappointed we are in you Dooku."

A shocked looked came across Dooku's face. "What do you mean?"

"We found Padawan Jinn overnight on the bench sleeping." Said Master Rancisis.

"I would assume that he was very tired, after our arduous training session yesterday."

"It is unacceptable that you left him all alone. Something could have happened to him." added Master Poof.

"I am his Master, not his babysitter. The boy was fine. He is very much attuned into the Force at such a young age."

"Babysitter no, but responsible you are Dooku, for his well being. A vow you made to protect him you did…hmm?"

"Yes Master Yoda, but I knew he would be out of harm's way, we were just outside the Jedi Temple."

Master Cerulian spoke up. "Dooku, I understand what you mean, but from now on you need to make sure he leaves for his home."

"Again this will not happen. Live with you he shall."

"He is to live with me? With all do respect Master. How will him living with me better his training?" asked Dooku.

"Know this you should. A strong bond must form, early in his training."

"The Council has decided that he shall live with you starting at this moment. Master Jocasta Nu has already ordered that his things be brought to your quarters."

Dooku's eyes widened with surprise. Dooku felt that it would be best if he didn't argue with the Council any longer. "If you feel this is the best for the boy, than I shall do as you request."

"So it is decided. There is nothing more we require from you. You are dismissed." Said Master Rancisis.

Dooku nodded and left the Temple en route for his quarters. Dooku found his Padawan inside his quarters sitting in his chair watching something on the holoviewer.

"Hello Master Dooku. Isn't it great that we are going to be roommates?"

Dooku used the Force to lift his apprentice off his chair and onto the couch.

"Rule number one. This is my chair. You shall never sit in it."

"Yes Master."

"Since you live with me now, our training hours can be extended. Rule number two. If you want to leave you have to go by me first."

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"I suppose we have our selves clear? Dinner will be served in one hour. I suggest that you go wash up."

The next morning Dooku and his apprentice went to the courtyard, yet again, to train.

"I hope you had a good night's rest, because today will be a very exhausting day for you. I know you have already built your own lightsaber and that is impressive to say the least…" Dooku was referring to the fact that Qui-Gon was the only person, in the history of the Jedi Order, to ever construct a lightsaber before they were taken as a Padawan. "But just because you know the inner workings of the saber doesn't mean that you really know what a lightsaber is."

A perplex look came across the Padawan's face. "I don't think I understand Master."

Dooku continued. "Well my apprentice, what do you think a lightsaber is?"

Qui-Gon hesitated wanting not be erroneous with his answer. "A lightsaber is a weapon of a Jedi Knight."

"Well you are partially correct and partially incorrect. You see, a lightsaber is not just a weapon, it is a part of your being. Another appendage so to speak. Treat it as if it were an extra arm or leg. Protect it as so, but do not hold back because if you Master the technique that I show you today, than you will have no equal in skill…Well except next to me." Dooku smiled. "As you should know there are seven styles of lightsaber combat. They are varying in stance and in attack power. Some are used against single opponents, whereas others are used to hold off against several incoming blaster bolts."

"But Master I thought you said that I was very skilled in lightsaber combat. That's one of the reasons that you chose me."

"Yes…you maybe have some skill, but you are very lazy with your delivery and you seem to tire very quickly. I shall show you how to utilize what you know and expand it."

Dooku pulled out his saber and ignited it. "Your stance is a very essential part of the lightsaber style. If you do not have the appropriate stance it could lead in your demise. Go ahead and take out your saber."

Qui-Gon followed the instructions given by his Master and was ready holding his lightsaber.

"Go ahead and attack me."

"Okay."

Qui-Gon began to quickly strike his Master. He began to become very acrobatic and flipped many times during the air while swinging his saber, but Dooku was able to defend every attack with ease. About twenty minutes later, Qui-Gon's speed started to slow drastically and he started sweating copiously.

"Stop!" Dooku ordered, which caught Qui-Gon off guard. "Why do you keep using this primitive technique?"

"Well, this is Ataru isn't it? I know Master Yoda uses this technique and he is amazing."

"To use this technique, you must first know your opponent's style. Using this technique depletes a lot of energy. To be honest I do not enjoy this technique, I rather despise it."

"Why?" Qui-Gon asked while still catching his breath.

"Well, look at the worst case scenario. What if one day you encounter a Sith, who wields a double-bladed lightsaber, and uses…Juyo. With Juyo, he would spend most of the time defending, and wait for you to tire and find an opening and exploit you…possible to your death."

Qui-Gon laughed. "A double-bladed lightsaber? That would never happen. No one has used those since the Old Republic; they are too difficult to master."

"You may be right but you must be wise my Padawan. There are other styles that you should probably spend most of your time on, like Soresu and Makashi."

"Makashi? I don't know much about that technique."

"It's an excellent form…one that I am quite fond of. It was created by an old Sith Lord named Darth Malak. It is also used by Master Tyvokka as well."

"I didn't know that Master Tyvokka used that style. If he uses it than it must be a good form."

Dooku rolled his eyes. _That's why I use it._

"If you are to learn Makashi, it will take much practice. Makashi doesn't require acrobatics. It is an elegant, precise style. Every move has a reason behind it. One other benefit to Makashi is that it is primarily used with one hand, which leaves your other hand open to use any Force techniques, like a Pull or Push, or Bind."

"Bind? I thought that was a dark side technique?" questioned Qui-Gon.

Dooku raised his eyebrow. "Did I say Bind? I meant Mind as in Mind trick." _Nice recovery._ "This form will not come to you overnight but with repeated rehearsal, you should do fine."

Dooku and Qui-Gon spent most of the afternoon practicing Makashi. Qui-Gon was having a difficult time learning the form.

"No. No. No. You keep trying to switch to Ataru. Makashi is one-handed, and no acrobatics. Didn't you listen?" The Master said frustratingly.

"Sorry Master. I will do better."

This continued until nightfall and Qui-Gon was exhausted. As a result, he switched off his saber.

"What are you doing? You are giving up? That's not the Jedi way! Turn your saber back on!" Dooku demanded.

"I am tired Master."

"That's because you are still doing the form incorrectly. WHY WON"T YOU LISTEN?!?!" Dooku became enraged and extended out his right hand. Using the Force he bound his student.

"Ahh…What? This hurts Master. Please Stop"

"This is your punishment!"

"What's going on Dook?"

Dooku turned around to see his friend Sifo-Dyas. "Oh..umm..Nothing just training my Padawan." Dooku released his grip on his apprentice and looked towards Qui-Gon. "We are done for the day. Go home and wash up I will be home soon." Qui-Gon ran in the direction of their quarters.

"Wow. You really worked him hard today. His robes are drenched in sweat."

"Yes. I want him to exceed."

"I came by to tell you that I am going on a mission to Kamino and I won't back for three years."

"Three years? That's quite a long time isn't it?"

"I am sorry I can't disclose the information on my mission, but I rest assure you that when I come back it will be for the better."

"Well…Okay I hope your mission goes well my friend." The two friends said their "goodbyes" and Sifo-Dyas left.

Dooku walked through the door and was very surprised to see Qui-Gon in the kitchen preparing dinner. From the smell it appeared to be Dooku's favorite meal, Bantha noodle soup. Qui-Gon turned to greet his master.

"Oh. Hi Master. I didn't think you would be back this soon. I wanted to surprise you."

_I feel like the lowest person on the planet._

"Listen," Dooku placed both hands on Qui-Gon's shoulders to get his attention. "I want to apologize for my actions earlier. I let my anger get the best of me and I am sorry. You are doing a great job and as I told you earlier I shouldn't expect you to master the form right away. Heck it took me about six years to master it."

"Don't worry master. I didn't understand at first, why you bound me, but now I realize that you just want me to know how serious this training thing is. I want to be just like you one day." For the first time Dooku really felt some connection to his Padawan.

The two spent the rest of the evening enjoying the soup, and talking. During one of Dooku's orations Qui-Gon managed to fall asleep. Dooku lifted him up and placed him onto Qui-Gon's bed. Dooku finished cleaning up the kitchen and headed off to bed himself.


	12. Chapter 12

"_You won't get away this time, Dooku…." Said a man with a reddish beard and short hair._

"_I've been looking forward to this…" _

"_My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count…." Said a young man wearing black, with a scar above his right eye._

"_Good. Twice the pride, double the fall…"_

_Many moments of fighting pass._

"_I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."  
_

_As the two were fighting, Dooku's arms were cut off by the young man and Dooku was brought to his knees. The boy had Dooku's saber and his own placed above Dooku's shoulders in a type of scissors formation around Dooku's head._

"_Good, Anakin, good. I knew you could do it. Kill him. Kill him now!" an older gray-haired man said, who arms were bound in the chair were he sat._

"_I shouldn't . . ." said the young man._

"_Do it!!" said the old man._

_The boy swung with both of his arms…_

"No!" Dooku said as he awoke in a cold sweat. "What was that? Have I foreseen my future?...My death?" Dooku whispered trying not to wake his apprentice, who was asleep in the next room. "Skywalker? Who's this Anakin Skywalker?"

Dooku had many questions and decided to seek the council of Master Yoda on the situation. The two were sitting in a small room next to where the main Council room was located.

"Your death, you have foreseen? Hmmm?"

"I think so Master. I was a very old man. I am not sure where but I knew it was on a ship. I could see the stars through the window."

"Mysterious this dream is. Worry on this do not! Worry your apprentice you will not!"

"Yes Master."

"Work of the dark side this could be. Very difficult the power of precognition is. Difficult to interpret. A power most do not possess."

"Yes, I can see that."

"A question I have for you Dooku. Tempted have you been by the dark side of the Force?"

Dooku paused with the answer. "No of course not Master. That's not the Jedi way, besides I am a Master to a Padawan, I cannot be fooled by such nonsense."

"A struggle the light verse dark can be. Always in motion the future is. Always keep close to your heart the Jedi Code."

"Yes Master. Especially the part where it says 'There is no death, there is the Force'."

Master Yoda shook his green gray-haired head in response. "If my advice, you shall seek, hesitate do not."

"Thank you Master."

_I am not sure if that helped me any._ _Maybe we shouldn't have a lesson today, and just meditate. _

Dooku informed Qui-Gon that they were not going to have a lesson, but to instead meditate for the remainder of the day.

Morning came and Dooku found to his delight, his student practicing the Makashi form.

"Good morning Master Dooku. I was just practicing Makashi. It's still very difficult."

"Yes. You have to gain strength and balance in your right hand. Keep practicing my pupil, for I must go see the Council."

"Okay…I will do my best."

Dooku found himself smiling for the first time in a couple of days. He had spent most of the night thinking about his dream.

_Jedi Council Room_

"The boy has a gifted knowledge of the living Force, but his weakness seems to lie with his close relationship to a friend named, Tahl. They have been spending a lot of time together." Explained Dooku.

"Tahl? A fellow Padawan is she?"

"Yes they have known each other since their training at the temple as younglings."

"You must sever the bond that they have before it becomes too late…before it becomes too involved." Said Master Poof.

"Know you dooku that forbidden attachment is. Explain this you must to your Padawan. No one else."

"I understand. I shall speak with him after our meeting."

Dooku left the Jedi Temple and went to his quarters. Dooku was upset to find that Qui-Gon was not at their home. _I bet he's with Tahl._ Many hours later, Dooku was still searching for his Padwan. _I feel like I've searched all of Coruscant. _Dooku's search was ended when he located Qui-Gon and Tahl in an alley playing, Tripsted, a form of hopscotch.

"Padawan!" yelled Dooku.

In mid jump to the next square, Qui-Gon turned his head.

"You missed your lessons today!"

Tahl whispered something in Qui-Gon's ear, which made him smile, and she ran off. Qui-Gon's attention was towards Tahl, as he waited until she was not in his sight.

"I am very upset at you! You know attachments are forbidden!"

Qui-Gon didn't look all that worried and rolled his eyes. Dooku ran towards his apprentice and took his right hand and place it around Qui-Gon's neck and pushed him up against the wall, lifting him a foot off the ground. Dooku tightened his grip around his Padawan's neck, which caused Qui-Gon to squirm.

"M..m..master!..."

"I told you this is not a game! You have grown quite fond of Tahl. Your relationship with her has caused you to miss your lessons. You have become lazy."

"Dooku! Release him at once!"

Dooku turned his head at the familiar voice of Master Cerulian, and he let go of his apprentice.

"What were you doing? Choking him? Why?"

Dooku smiled. "It's okay. I am his Master and _I _ can train him anyway that I'd like. He needs to be taught a lesson. He is becoming too attached to Tahl. I think that they are more than just friends."

Master Cerulian was astonished to see how calm Dooku was about this situation. "But you choked him. You are letting your anger affect the circumstances. A Master should be more forgiving. He is only a child; you must realize that he still has a lot of growing left to do."

"You are right. I was wrong to scold him like that and choke him." Dooku turned to his Padawan. "I am sorry Qui-Gon."

Master Cerulian couldn't believe his eyes at how quickly Dooku's demeanor changed. Qui-Gon's eyes widened in amazement as well.

"Maybe you two should go home and talk about what occurred today."

"Yes you are right!" said Dooku as he put his arm around Qui-Gon's head as they walked off.

_Two years later…_

It had been a couple years later, Dooku was twenty-four and his apprentice was now fourteen years of age. The two learned a lot from each other since that infamous day in the alley. Their bond between a Master and an apprentice grew more each passing day. Dooku hadn't let the dark side of the Force surface in the past two years.

During those years the Jedi Council had doubled the size of their training facility to allow for more younglings to study at the temple. The Trade Federation now had a seat in the Senate and was still being lead by acting Viceroy Rex Haako. Thirty more systems were added to the Senate in the past year which put the number to about two thousand and much debate had gone on about the Supreme Chancellor Kalpana. Many wanted a new voice in the Senate, one who would best represent their cause.

As for Dooku's friends Jedi Knight Sifo-Dyas was still on Kamino and Eeth Koth became a representative for the Jedi Council in the Senate. Tsui Choi was sent on several missions throughout the year and had just returned from Corellia. Under his own discretion, Qui-Gon secretly kept a relationship with Tahl. Dooku and his apprentice were told that their presence was needed at the Jedi Temple.

_Jedi Council Room_

"Very pleased the Council has been with your training, Padwan Jinn."

Qui-Gon bowed. "Thank you Master Yoda. It's all thanks to my Master. He is the best.'

Dooku smiled hearing the kind words spoken by his student.

"Feel we do that ready you are to take on your first mission."

"What do you think Dooku?" Said Master Cerulian.

"I feel as if the boy has come along way in the last two years, but he still has much to learn. I think it would be a great occasion to test out his skills by actually using what he has learned. It is the best way to test your strengths and weaknesses."

"Most wise you have become Dooku. Agree with your decision I do."

"We have decided to make your first mission together a simple one…"said Mater Poof.

Qui-Gon's full attention was focused towards the Quemian Master. Dooku could feel the enthusiasm being emitted from his Padawan.

"…You two are to accompany Senator Blix Annon to Corellia. He is on a diplomatic mission and it is very crucial that he is safely sent to Corellia."

"Senator Blix Annon? Isn't he the Senator of Tatooine?" asked Dooku.

"Yes and it is dire that he reach his destination and out of harm's way."

Dooku nodded and turned his attention towards his Padawan. "You think you can handle this, my young Padawan?"

"Yes Master!" Qui-Gon said excitedly.

"You are to meet with the Senator in two hours. He will be on Tatooine waiting in docking bay ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Dooku repeated.

"If have you no questions than leave you may, and may the Force be with you." Said the Grand Master.

Dooku nodded. He and his apprentice left the Jedi Temple, and made their approach to their ship waiting in a hangar bay outside of the Temple.

_Mos Eisley Spaceport, Tatooine_

Dooku landed his ship just a few miles outside Mos Eisley spaceport.

"Why didn't we just land in the spaceport Master?"

"I did this as to not to be noticed. As you will see, my Padawan, Mos Eisley Spaceport is full of scum and villainy. So we must be careful."

"Yes Master."

As the two were walking, Qui-Gon was amazed at how many different types of species and races came to Mos Eisley.

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little."

"Why don't we stop at the local cantina. Besides we are pretty early and the docking bays are right near the cantina."

"Sounds good Master."

The two proceeded to walk to the cantina and were bumped into by an irate Zabrak.

"Watch where you're going! Look what you did, you ripped my new shirt!" said the Zabrak man. He grabbed Qui-Gon by the shoulders. Dooku discreetly waved his right hand and started to perform a Jedi Mind Trick.

"It's okay. You didn't like this shirt that much." Started Dooku.

"It's okay…..I didn't like this shirt..that much." Repeated the Zabrak.

"You are sorry that you bumped in to us and you will give us all the credits that you have."

"I am sorry…that I bumped into you….I will give you all the credits that I have."

The Zabrak handed over a bag of money to Dooku.

"You are going now."

"I am going now." Said the Zabrak as he walked away still dazed.

Qui-Gon's jaw dropped. "How did you do that Master? There must be about fifteen thousand Republic credits in here."

Dooku explained as the two sat at the bar. "You see my apprentice, as you continue your training you will realize that with practice that the weak minded can be easily manipulated by the Force."

The bar tender noticed Qui-Gon. "Hey! That boy is not old enough to be here. We don't serve minors."

Dooku looked into the bar tender's eyes and then he lifted up his robe to flash his lightsaber. The bar tender became frightened. "Oh! Sorry mister, we don't see too many Sith around the parts."

"I am no Sith. I am a Jedi Knight of the Republic!" Dooku said it loud enough for most of the cantina to hear. "And this is my apprentice, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Sorry my mistake. So fellows what'll it be?"

"I will have an Alderaan Ale, and he will have a Trandoshan Tea." As Dooku said tossing some of the newly gained Republic credits onto the table.

As Dooku was waiting for his drinks, he kept getting elbowed by a customer sitting next him. The customer seemed to be flirting with two Twi'lek women. Dooku poked the man on his left shoulder.

"Hey can't you see I am trying to……Dooku?" the man said in surprise.

Dooku's eyes widened. "Andar? It's good to see you my friend." Said Dooku as the bar tender handed him his drink.

"Likewise. So what are you doing in a place like this?" Andar Bekkum said as turned his attention from the Twi'lek women to Dooku.

Dooku pointed to his apprentice. "Well Andar Bekkum…meet my Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, and Qui-Gon this is Andar Bekkum."

Andar shook Qui-Gon's hand. "Nice to meet you Qui-Gon!"

Qui-Gon said nothing but just nodded and smiled.

"You will have to excuse my Padawan; he's not used to being in a rugged place such as this."

"It's okay. So are you going to tell me what you are doing here on Tatooine?"

Dooku took a few sips of his drink. "Well my Padawan and I are on an escort mission to Corellia. That's all I can tell you."

Andar raised his eyebrow. "Corellia huh? I once knew a man from Corellia. What was his name?...Oh yeah! Jeb Solo! He was a nice guy. Kept to himself a lot."

"Well my friend it was good to see you again. We need to be heading to the docking bays." Dooku shook Andar's hand.

"You too Dooku. You two take care now! See you around!"

"Thanks Andar!" Dooku said as the two were leaving the cantina.

_Docking Bay 94_

It only took a few minutes for them to reach the bay. They were greeted by Senator Annon.

"Greetings, you must be Jedi Knight Dooku. I have heard much about you."

Dooku smiled.

"And you must be Qui-Gon Jinn. Nice to meet you both. If you don't mind I'd rather be off to Corellia now."

"Yes of course. Qui-Gon, help the Senator with his bags."

"Yes Master."

Within minutes the three were seated. Dooku pressed a few buttons and the ship lifted out of the bay and it was off into space…


	13. Chapter 13

**I do apologize for the lack of updates. I haven't had internet access in a few days. Anyways thank you to all of my loyal readers like animestarwarsfanzach, Skywalker195, my friend Sean and Bryan, your reviews are most appreciated. Enjoy this chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy! Thanks! –AB**

Dooku pressed a few buttons on the main helm and the ship went into autopilot, with coordinates set for Corellia. Dooku sat at the table to join Senator Annon, while Qui-Gon was practicing Shii-Cho against a remote.

"It will take us a bit longer than expected to reach Corellia Senator."

"Oh?"

"According to the navigation computer, there is an asteroid field that is obstructing the main route to the planet. As a result, we have to take another course."

Senator Annon took a sip of his coffee and placed on the metallic table. "That's odd. This must have been a recent event or else I would have been notified."

Dooku raised his right eyebrow. "And the council would have informed us as well…very odd indeed."

The sounds of blasts being deflected caught the attention of Senator Annon. The Senator turned his head towards the Padawan's direction. "He's quite good Jedi Dooku, he definitely is your Padawan."

Dooku smiled and looked towards his apprentice. "He is getting better, but he still has much to learn."

"Yes. I guess going against remotes is one thing, but against the living, that's something else."

Dooku nodded.

"So this is his first mission?" asked the Senator.

"Well, officially. About a year ago we had to find out why so many animals were being killed in the nursery on Coruscant."

"What happened?"

"Well to our surprise a wild Gundark accidentally broke free from a cargo hold meant for Tatooine. The pilot stopped here for supplies and didn't notice that it was missing until he reached his destination."

"I bet that was a fun experience."

Dooku chuckled. "Yes it was…So where did you obtain this ship Senator?"

"Well if you must know, it was a gift."

"From whom?"

"Well…my cousin Greey Annon, he wasn't a very nice fellow. He was wanted on many systems for larceny and theft. He was followed to Tatooine in this ship and they ended up catching him. Before he left for the brig, he gave me his ship. It's a Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-750. Greey, did a few modifications."

"Yes. I noticed the extra GIRODYNE SRB26 engine in the aft, before we boarded. Normally you wouldn't get this engine until you upgrade to the YT-900's or so."

"You seem to know a lot about ships?"

"Yes back on Serenno, my father the Count at the time, knew much about ships and I would spend many nights exploring some of the docking bays. I learned a lot."

"I try to avoid flying as much as possible…I.."

The Senator's speech was cut short as an alarm sound. Dooku rushed over to the navigational computer to see a large ship on the radar.

"It's a ship!"

After hearing the words from his Master, Qui-Gon rushed over to join them at the navigational computer. "Wow! That thing is large Master."

Dooku started hastily pressing buttons. "It looks as if they were following us. I just thought it was a coincidence."

"They're gaining on us Jedi"

"Looks as if we are going to put that extra engine to use Senator. Hold on!" Dooku flipped the switch to the aft engine, which augmented the speed of the Corellian cruiser exponentially. A red light started to flash at the helm.

"What's that Master?" Qui-Gon said while pointing towards the flashing light.

"Looks as if they are going to trying to use a tractor beam….it's taking all we have to out run them. I'll have to lock in the auxiliary power." Dooku pressed the button to the auxiliary power, which caused all of the lights in the cruiser to flicker. But the inevitable happened as the enemy ship pulled the cruiser right into its hangar bay.

"What are we going to do Master?"

"Well our main priority is the safety of the Senator."

Senator Annon stood there motionless.

"We should take them head on!"

"Under normal circumstances that might suffice, but we do not know anything about the enemy. We do not want to do anything to jeopardize the well-being of Senator Annon."

Senator looked towards Dooku. "You don't have to worry about me Jedi Dooku. I may be sixty five, but I am still in good shape."

Qui-Gon looked perplexed. "So what do we do? Just wait for them to capture us?"

"Patience my apprentice. Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"Yes Master."

Many minutes passed and nothing happened. Dooku pressed a button and the walkway of the ship extended out to the floor. The Senator and Qui-Gon followed Dooku to the ground level. The ship's size was very deceptive as there wasn't much room to walk around as they were surrounded by endless amounts of crates.

"Look at all of this spice. They must be space pirates." Spoke Senator Annon.

"It definitely appears to be. We must be cautious." Dooku and his Padawan both looked towards each other. "Yes, my apprentice I feel it too. There is a dark force at work here."

"Stop right there!" a voice said behind them. "Turn around, slowly"

The three listened to the commands given by the man. They turned around to see five men. They weren't in the best looking condition as many had scars and bruises, and none of them seemed to have shaved in weeks, not to mention the foul stench that was emanating from each of them. One man, with an eye patch over the right eye, walked forward amongst the four men. "Hand over the Senator, and no one will get hurt!"

Dooku slowly opened his robe to reveal his lightsaber.

"Is that suppose to scare us….Jedi?" The man extended both of his hands and Force-Pulled both Qui-Gon's and Dooku's sabers from their belts. The leader than proceeded to toss Qui-Gon's saber to his comrade standing to his left.

_What? They are Force Sensitive?_

Dooku's eyes widened as his apprentice looked towards him.

"Don't think we didn't see your weapon as well Senator Annon." Said the man as his comrade Forced-Pulled the Senators blaster from his pocket.

"Looks as if we have no choice."

"_Qui-Gon! Can you hear me?"_

"_Yes Master. But how?"_

"_We have a telepathic link, most masters and apprentices share this link. You see that large crate over to the right?"_

Qui-Gon slowly moved his eyes towards the direction of the brown crate marked _fragile_.

"_Yes Master."_

"_I am going to push it against three of the men, and when I do that I want you to use the Force to pull back your saber to you."_

"_Okay. I will do my best Master."_

"Hey don't you two get any bright ideas now. Now stay put!" The "leader" motioned for his comrades to bind the three."

With his hands down to his sides, Dooku moved his fingers and the box started to move.

_Almost there…just a few more steps. _Dooku extended his arm out in a fast motion which caused the large crate to fall from a tall stack above the men. The crate fell on top of three men, while the other one rolled out of the way. As the man was rolling Qui-Gon Force-Pulled his saber back to his right hand and with out hesitation, ignited it.

The leader looked very surprised and became enraged as he pulled out Dooku's saber and switched it on. The now saberless man pulled out his blaster and started firing shots towards Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon instinctively switched his form to Soresu and deflected every shot and ran towards the man.

The leader ran in the direction of Dooku and the Senator with his the saber swinging. The Senator ran over to a stairwell and watched the fights ensue.

As Qui-Gon was still deflecting the man's blaster bolts, he flipped up high and landed right behind the man. Before the man could turn around Qui-Gon took his saber and cut the blaster into two pieces.

"Ahh…Don't kill me." Said Qui-Gon's weaponless opponent.

Qui-Gon kept his saber pointed at the man. "Hand me your binders!" Without delay the man handed Qui-Gon his binders, which Qui-Gon placed on the man.

Dooku did his best to dodge the violent swings of the leader. Qui-Gon found a blaster nearby and picked it up. "Hey Master catch." Qui-Gon tossed his Master his lightsaber.

Dooku caught it and immediately dominated his opponent. Dooku attacked him with such force that it caused the man's saber to fly out of his hand. Noticing this, Dooku Force-Pulled the other saber into his left hand and back the leader into the wall with both sabers pointed high.

The man started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?"

"Haha! You two idiots fell into our trap." As soon as the leader finished his words, Dooku had an ominous feeling, as he looked around to see that the Senator was no where in sight.

"Where is he?" yelled Dooku.

"Our master took him away. HAHAHAHA!!!!"

"It would be most wise for you to shut your mouth!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Dooku become infuriated and took his sabers and sliced off both of the leader's arms. Blood began to pour out from both shoulders.

"AHHH!!...What the hell? You Bantha bastard"

Dooku chuckled. "Ha! Now you are unarmed"

A shocked expression came across the face of Dooku's Padawan. "Master, what are you doing?"

Dooku tossed his saber through the chest of the last remaining man. "We have no time to waste. We need to get the Senator." Said Dooku as he commanded his saber back to his right hand. The two ran towards their ship. Qui-Gon was still dazed, because this is the first time that he has seen death, and it was by his Master. The ship left the hanger bay and was en route for the other ship.

"Good…Looks as if we left just in time. The ship is still in the long range sensors."

Qui-Gon just sat there. "Master?"

Dooku was too busy trying to catch up the other ship to notice his Padawan's inquiry.

"Almost got you. Where are you headed? Ahh…okay you are going to Corellia aren't you?"

The enemy corvette made a fast entry into the planet's atmosphere, with Dooku not far behind.

"Hold on my boy, this is going to get bumpy."

Dooku had never come into a planet going at this fast of a speed, but he knew if he'd let off the throttle that he would never catch him. The ship started to shake, which sent off some alarms. Dooku landed his ship right next to the enemy ship. "He hasn't stepped out yet! Come along Padawan!" They walked the lowered ramp and waited outside.

Several minutes had passed and no one had exited the enemy ship. Dooku looked at his apprentice. "We were right my Padawan, there is indeed a dark force at work. I can feel it extending from the ship….Follow me, but stay close." Dooku walked towards the enemy corvette, with Qui-Gon close behind. After a great deal of waiting, a man, wearing black Jedi robes walked down the ramp of the enemy ship. His face was hidden by his hood.

"Prepare yourself Qui-Gon!" Dooku said as he ignited his saber.

"Yes Master!" Qui-Gon followed the same actions of his Master.

"Where's the Senator?"

The man removed his hood.

Dooku's eyes widened. "Lor? What are you doing?"

Lor smiled. "Hahaha! Too late for your Senator. He is dead!"

Dooku was fuming. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Lorian chuckled again. "Well nothing actually. That old wind-bag died of a heart attack. You should have heard him. 'Please let me go! I will do anything!' Hahaha. What a loser!"

Dooku twirled his saber in his right hand taunting his old rival.

"What? You want to go?" Lor said as he switched on his yellow saber.

Lor started to run in the opposite direction of the ships as Dooku followed. Lor Force-jumped up to a lofty rock plateau and Dooku did the same. The two rivals were now facing each other with sabers in hand, waiting for one to make the first move.

"You will be no match for me Dooku! I am trained in the Sith arts."

Dooku raised his right eyebrow. "Sith huh?" A raindrop fell onto Dooku's nose. _What a great moment for rain._ Dooku tightened the grip of his lightsaber, as more rain began to fall. The two stood there, staring into each other's eyes. As the rain continued to fall, smoke started to emerge from their sabers. _Come on, Lor make the first move._

In an abrupt move, Lorian Force-Pushed Dooku, but to Lorian's chagrin, Dooku was able to put up a Force barrier. Dooku took no time and drew upon the Force to amplify his speed as he jumped over Lorian and proceeded to strike Lorian from behind. Lorian moved his right arm behind his back in a very quick motion to block Dooku's attack.

_Damn. He actually blocked it. He has improved. I better be cautious._

The two men kept swinging violently towards each other, but both kept blocking each other's attacks. _I can't believe that he is going toe-for-toe with me. Time to end this. _Dooku kept flipping back and forth to dodge Lorian's attacks. As Dooku was flipping away from his enemy, Lor violently Force-Pushed Dooku into a large rock wall, which created a small crater in the wall. Dooku became so angry that the earth started to shake. Dooku showed his teeth like a wild massif, as he put his hands into the air. The ground shook violently as large boulders lifted from the ground. Lor's eyes widened at amazement at how many large boulders were lifted.

"THE END IS NEAR LOR!" Dooku screamed as he plunged the three large boulders towards his rival. Lor extened both of his arms frantically trying to Force-Push the boulders back. He managed to move one out of the way, but unfortunately the other two boulders fell on him. One rock pressed down on both of his legs, crushing them, while the other was lying on his right arm. Dooku ran quickly over to his defeated foe and removed his saber and ignited it. Dooku notice the river of blood that was flowing from underneath the rocks.

"Sith you say? If you were truly Sith, you would have no fear…even now. For Fear is a Sith's ally."

"How…do..you know…this?"

Dooku hesitated. "I just do!" Dooku held his lightsaber high into the air and started to swing for Lor's neck, when he was interrupted by the scream of his Padawan.

"STOP!!!" cried his apprentice. "Please Master! Stop! Killing a defenseless person is not the Jedi way…Remember the Jedi Code Master, There is no emotion, there is peace. How is this peaceful Master? You crushed his appendages; he won't be able to fight back. Yes, it's sad that the Senator died, but I don't want to be a Padawan to a killer. Please! Come back to me my Master! Please." Tears began to pour from Qui-Gon's eyes, as the rain stopped. Dooku looked at his Padawan.

"You are right….I am not doing a good job by leading by example." Said Dooku as he put away his saber. "Lor, has had enough punishment as it is. Let's leave. We need to tell the Council that our mission was a failure." Dooku left the bloodied and broken Lor to suffer as he went into the corvette and carried the dead body of Senator Annon towards the cruiser.

The trip didn't take very long as the asteroid field was all but gone.

_Jedi Temple, Council Room_

"A Sith you say? Hmmm?" asked Master Yoda.

"Yes Master. He said that he was Sith, but I think he was a Dark Jedi.

"A good guess. A fallen Jedi, Lorian Nod was. Very seductive the dark side of the Force is."

"You may have failed your lesson, but you both have learned much today." Said Master Poof.

"Very proud the Council is, Padawan Jinn. Excellent display of your skills says Dooku. A formidable Jedi you shall be."

"Thank you Master!"

"Dooku, very much leadership, very much skill, very much wisdom you have shown today. Decided the council has to promote you to Jedi Master."

Dooku felt goose bumps scatter all over his body. "A Master? But I am not even on the Council Master."

"Matters it does not. An equal you are to any on this Council."

"Dooku repeat after me." Spoke Master Cerulian.

"I Jedi Knight, Dooku will hereby uphold the ways, values, and customs of the Jedi Order. To lead by example, and to establish a connection from whom all can relate. And to stand by the Jedi Council until my last breath. I will serve the order to the fullest of my abilities as a Jedi Master of the Republic."

Dooku repeated the speech. ""I Jedi Knight, Dooku will hereby uphold the ways, values, and customs of the Jedi Order. To lead by example, and to establish a connection from whom all can relate. And to stand by the Jedi Council until my last breath. I will serve the order to the fullest of my abilities as a Jedi Master of the Republic."

"Very proud the Council is Master Dooku."

"Thank you Master." Dooku bowed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Three Years later…_

In the past three years Dooku and his Padawan had went on several missions, which made their names known throughout the galaxy. During this time, Dooku became known as an exceptional politician, handling a myriad of diplomatic situations across several systems. However, there were several times when he had to do some "aggressive negotiations". Qui-Gon was becoming a formidable Jedi just as Master Yoda predicted. As a result, he was even allowed to go on a mission by himself. Dooku's bond with his Padawan had strengthened so much since the first day they became Master and apprentice together. Dooku was a little distraught as he felt that Qui-Gon was soon ready to take on the Jedi Trials.

The two were dueling each other in a pristine training facility near the living quarters. Their sabers converged and a loud crackling sound was heard. Dooku smiled and turned off his saber as did his apprentice. Sweat began to cascade down Qui-Gon's forehead.

"You have done well my apprentice…You have mastered Soresu pretty well. I think you are ready for the Trials."

Qui-Gon put away his saber. "You really think so Master?"

Dooku motioned his Padawan to sit on the bench nearby. "I do. Of all the Jedi that I have seen in my twenty-seven years of life, I have never witnessed one that was so attuned to the Living Force as you."

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say so he just smirked.

"Your defensive saber skills are exceptional, but your offensive skills are mediocre. You will need to work on them if you are to enter the Padawan Lightsaber Competition in a few days." Dooku said as he sat up. "I can have a training program set up in the Jedi Hall, if you'd like?"

"Yes Master that would be great." Qui-Gon said as he followed his Master to the Jedi Hall.

Qui-Gon spent most of the day in the Jedi Hall practicing his lightsaber combat against a hologram of Master Yoda. Meanwhile Dooku was sent to the Jedi Council.

_Jedi Council Room_

"Ready you feel your Padawan is?" Spoke Master Yoda.

"Yes Master. He is a very fast learner and there is not much I have left to teach him."

Master Yoda paused. "Not Ready, the Council feels….your Padawan is…Far too young…far less experienced…"

Dooku's eyes widened. "You can't be serious Master…he-"

Master Poof interrupted Dooku's statement. "Never has an apprentice taken the Trials as the age of seventeen. You know the requirement is nineteen years."

"I understand that Master…but Qui-Gon has exceptional skills, even Master Yoda said that his bond with the Force is like no other…I."

"Enough Master Dooku…Decided the Council has. Remind you I do not, the oath that you have taken as a Jedi Master."

Dooku nodded.

"If so strongly you feel, than one last mission you will take with your Padawan….If succeed you do, than ready he will be to take the trials."

Dooku smiled. "Yes Master…We will not dishearten you…What's our assignment?"

It was Master Cerulian's duty to explain the mission. "It will take place a day after the Padawan Lightsaber Competition. You are to go to the Planet Kalee and make peace with the Kaleesh, as they are the only ones in the Outer Rim Territories that have not signed on to the Senate."

Dooku looked puzzled. "Why not?"

"They are a very primitive race, not fond of change. You must be cautious because any abrupt actions will result in your capture, which could consequence in extreme torture and possibly death. This is a very perilous mission but we feel that if you and Padawan Jinn succeed that he will be ready for the trials."

Dooku bowed. "I take this mission with one hundred percent importance." Dooku left the Council room.

_The Jedi Hall._

Dooku met his apprentice who was still practicing his combat when he stopped as he saw his Master enter.

"Hello Master."

"How did the training go?

"Not bad…my stamina has improved."

"I would advise you my apprentice to practice vigorously the next two days. I just received word that you and I may have our last mission together."

"Our last mission? Where to?"

"I am not allowed to divulge it until after the competition is over. For the next two days I will be in deep meditation."

"Okay…I will keep practicing. I heard that the competition isn't on Dantooine this year."

"Yes that is correct. There wasn't enough time to prepare it this year….so it will be here on Coruscant, next to the new training facility."

"I am looking forward to making you proud Master."

Dooku smiled.

_Two days later…_

Dooku sat next to Master Tyvokka and Master Cerulian, all eagerly waiting to see their Padawan's in action. After an hour of competition, Cin Dralllig defeated Plo koon, now leaving the competition with three others: Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

Dooku looked over to Master Tyvokka. "That's too bad about Plo Koon. He was an excellent fighter, but Padawan Drallig is a bit more polished."

"Yes. Maybe he should have spent more time training with Soresu. Padawan Drallig dominated him from the start." Said Master Tyvokka.

"Well, he finished five out of the twenty five Padawans, that's not too bad I'd say." Added Master Cerulian trying to comfort his fellow Master.

The Masters' conversation was interrupted by an announcement that was made on the loudspeaker. "Next round is between…Qui-Gon Jinn and Ki-Adi-Mundi. Padawans please take your places."

"Your Padawan has done very well today Dooku. You should be proud." Spoke Master Cerulian.

Dooku just smiled as his eyes were fixed on his Padawan.

"Go!!!!" said the announcer.

The black-eyed Cerean ignited his blue lightsaber and waited patiently for his opponent to do the same. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and seemed to be in deep meditation. Ki-Adi-Mundi took this opportunity and ran towards his opponent. As soon as the Cerean was about to swing, Qui-Gon quickly flipped behind him and swung with one hand, using Makashi. Fortunately, for Mundi his Soresu skills were very good as he was able to block the attack by Qui-Gon. The two then went through several motions where one would attack and then one would deflect.

"Those two seem about even. Master Yoda has taught Padawan Mundi very well." Master Poof said.

Dooku just nodded, still focused on his pupil.

After about twenty five more minutes of fighting, both Padawans began to tire as they started to sweat. Qui-Gon looked towards his Master and he nodded. Qui-Gon then became furious with his attacks, and his speed increased tremendously, which caught Ki-Adi-Mundi off guard. Qui-Gon's powerful attacks caused Ki-Adi-Mundi to become frantic with his Soresu. "I give up!!! Stop!!" said the exhausted Cerean.

"And the winner of this bout is Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn."

Qui-Gon was a good sport as he helped his friend to his feet and shook his hand.

"A very admirable Padawan you have Master Dooku." Spoke Master Yoda who was now joining his Masters.

The next round started immediately as Mace Windu began attacking his opponent Cin Drallig.

"This should be a good bout. These two were the top in their class. I can't wa…." Master Tyvokka's speech was cut off as Mace cut through Cin's lightsaber causing the pieces to fall to the floor.

The crowd became silent.

Most of the Masters were flabbergasted as this was the quickest bout in history.

"What kind of formation was that Master Poof?" asked Dooku.

"Yes…I had never seen that form either." Added Master Cerulian.

"Well…it's his own formation that he created called…Vaapad. Which he called it the 'ferocity' form. It's a combination of Forms four and five. It took him several years to master this form, as it takes much aggression to employ this form. So much meditation was done so as not to fall into the dark side." Explained Master Poof.

"That's most impressive…My boy is up against your's next."

"Will the final two combatants please step forward." Stated the announcer.

Qui-Gon stood there in the center of the arena staring at his opponent, Mace Windu. Qui-Gon felt a wave of nervousness come over him. His hands began to shake.

"GO!!!!" yelled the announcer and the two Padawans clashed sabers. As the green and blue sabers met, Qui-Gon was amazed that even though Mace was a few years younger he had awesome strength behind his swing. Mace didn't misuse his time as he instantaneously used Vaapad against his competitor. Qui-Gon was feeling engulfed as the rapid attacks already started to wear him out. Qui-Gon was getting frustrated as all he could do is use Soresu. Qui-Gon soon realized that he was outmatched in power and in speed.

Qui-Gon did an elevated backflip which stopped Mace's attacks momentarily. Qui-Gon decided to switch to Ataru, as he mimicked Master Yoda's style and started to flip violently into the air while attacking his opponent.

Dooku raised both of his eyebrows. _What's he doing? I told him never to use that formation again. He is going to lose._

"I was not aware that your Padawan knew Ataru. He is doing it perfectly." Stated Master Rancisis.

As Qui-Gon flipped forward, time seemed to go in slow motion as he could see Mace swinging his saber towards his body. Qui-Gon mouthed the words "Oh no" as the saber cut into his right shoulder blade. Qui-Gon let out a loud scream as he hit the floor grabbing his right shoulder. Blood began to pour from the open wound.

Still clenching his right shoulder, Qui-Gon looked up seeing nothing but blue light in his eyes. "I give up!". There was nothing but a big grin on Mace's face as he lowered his weapon and switched it off.

"The winner of this competition is MACE WINDU!!!!" The crowed erupted as many "mace" chants ensued. Meanwhile a team of medical droids lifted Qui-Gon onto the stretcher and proceeded to take him to the hospital.

"You had better check on your Padawan." Said Master Cerulian.

Dooku said his goodbyes and left for the Medical ward.

_Medical Ward, Room 1138_

Dooku entered the room to find Mace talking with Qui-Gon. Mace looked towards Dooku. "I will leave you two Master Dooku. Great fight Qui-Gon. See you soon"

Qui-Gon was about to wave his right arm but the surge of pain stopped him causing him to wave with the opposite arm.

Qui-Gon's smile died as he saw the look on his Master's face. "Uh…hi Master."

"You know why you failed? Because you used that primitive form. You didn't know your opponent's fighting style. You expended too much energy and now you are injured."

"But Master it was just a competition between friends..I-"

Dooku interjected. "But what if this was a life and death situation? Your enemy would have waited for you to exhaust. You would have lost more than just blood…you would have lost your life."

"I am sorry Master, but to be honest I don't like Makashi…It's not for me."

Under normal circumstances those words would have made Dooku very angry, but he decided to remain calm. "We have a mission tomorrow to Kalee. It will be very dangerous and I need you at one-hundred percent."

"But Master…Look at my right shoulder…I-"

Dooku walked over towards his Padawan and placed his left hand over Qui-Gon's right shoulder. A small radiation of blue light was seen underneath Dooku's hand. Dooku moved his hand away.

"Master…What did you do? Heal me?" Qui-Gon began to smile and started to move his arm in a clockwise circle. Normally a Jedi would only use the Heal technique in dire situations as it would completely drain the Jedi of his energy. Dooku fell to one knee.

"Master! Are you okay?"

Dooku slowly got back on his own two feet. "I will be fine. Rest up. We have a big day tomorrow." Qui-Gon watched as his Master slowly walked away from his room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello to all of my readers. First of all I want you all to know that I am still alive!!! I was pretty sick last week and didn't have much energy. I am very sorry for the delay in the story, but rest assured that I will be back to my schedule with is usually two or three chapters a week. I was going to make this chapter pretty long to make up for the lack in updates but, I decided to just put something out there to give you something to read. Anyways enough chatting, here's chapter 15, enjoy! And as always your comments are most appreciated! Thanks! -AB**

_Shuttle Bay 17_

"So are you ready my apprentice?" asked Dooku.

"Yes Master."

A silver protocol droid stepped down from their ship. "Your shipped is prepped and ready for departure Master Dooku."

Dooku turned towards the droid. "Yes. Thank you."

"Will you be needing anything else sir?"

"No. That will be all thanks….I guess we're off. Come along Padawan."

Master and Padawan boarded their ship and took off for the planet of Kalee. Dooku set the ship to autopilot and joined his apprentice, sitting at the table.

"Is something bothering you my pupil?"

"No. Not really. What do you know about the Kaleesh?"

"Well, from what I hear they are a very primitive race, and not fond of change. They are known to be very aggressive. I am not going to lie my apprentice, this isn't going to be easy."

"Well you're a good politician. I will let you speak for us."

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Thank you so much." Dooku chuckled. "Why don't we play a game of dejarik to pass the time?"

"Okay, but I am warning you I am not very good at it."

"Don't worry. I will go easy on you."

After several hours of dejarik, the two got bored and sat at the helm. Qui-Gon sighed.

Dooku looked towards his Padawan and smiled. "Yes. I to and bored, but it won't be much longer till we reach Kalee."

Qui-Gon was lost in deep thought not hearing his Master's words.

"Are you sure that you're okay my apprentice? You haven't said much in the last hour."

Qui-Gon looked up. "I sure hope we can pass this mission because I want to be a Jedi Knight."

Dooku placed his right hand on his pupil's shoulder. "It's good to have ambition, it's what keeps you feeling alive and worth something. Do not worry my apprentice you, will a great Jedi one day. I have foreseen it." Dooku chuckled which caused his Padawan to laugh as well.

Following thirty more minutes of conversation, the navigational computer started to flash, telling the twenty-seven year old Jedi Master that they were in close proximity to the planet of Kalee. "Looks like we are here."

Qui-Gon pointed out with his left index finger. "Wow! Look at all of the beaches Master! This must be a tropical planet. It could be a great place for a vacation someday."

_That's very doubtful_.

"Can we land on that beach there Master? It's only a few kilometers away."

Dooku paused. "Okay, but remember we are not here for rest and relaxation. We are on a mission."

"Yes Master, but it's the fact that I have never been to a beach before."

Dooku was not surprised to hear that comment since Qui-Gon had spent most of his life on Coruscant, which isn't known for having beaches. _I guess of a few minutes won't hurt._ "According to this datapad, this beach is right next to the Kunbal Jungle."

The ramp lowered onto the sandy beach. Qui-Gon took no time and ran to the ocean. "Come on Master. The water's great!" Qui-Gon started to splash up water into the air with his hands. Dooku could only smile as he could see the joy that his Padawan was having. Dooku turned and pressed the button on the ship to raise the ramp. The sounds of splashing stopped which caused Dooku to turn his head, but to his chagrin Qui-Gon wasn't there.

"Padawan? Padawan? PA…Qui-Gon? Where did you go?"

All of sudden a surge of darkness surrounded him, but unfortunately it was too late for Dooku as he felt an impact against the back of his head. He fell to his knees and the world around him started to look hazy as he fell unconscious.

Dooku very slowly opened his eyes, finding even this task difficult. His perception was blurred. _What is happening to me? I have no energy at all._ Sight wasn't the only sense affected as his hearing was too. He could hear voices nearby but they were muffled. Dooku couldn't feel much sensation in his body but he could tell that he was on his knees and his arms were chained above his head. Once again Dooku felt a weakness engulf him, which caused him to fall unconscious yet again.

_Day 12_

_I opened my eyes but again my vision was still distorted. My vision seemed to be improving as I could at least see colors now, but it was all just flashes of light to me. Fortunately for me my hearing was almost back to normal as I heard two men saying that I had been here for twelve days. It felt as if I had no control over my body as even the simplest of tasks I found difficult. Even now I started to feel the weakness overcome me, knowing that within minutes I would succumb to the unconsciousness. This had been a battle that I fought everyday since I got here._

_Day 18_

_I awoke and was surprised that I could actually somewhat see. It was a little dark but I could make out that I was in a room, with bars all around. I guess this was a cell of some sort. My body's sensations started to come back as I felt the cold chains around my sore wrists. This time I was sitting on the floor instead of standing. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and I quickly closed my eyes._

"_This one seems to be recovering from the test sooner than expected." Said the man._

"_Maybe we need to make stronger does. Our Master won't like it if they recover this quickly."_

_Those stupid Kaleesh. I hadn't seen them yet and I don't already like them. As I heard the footsteps gradually descend, I opened my eyes. After several minutes, I heard a mechanical device to my left. As I turned my head I could see what looked like a mechanical arm which was holding a large needle. I realized what was about to happen as I tried to struggle, but the inevitable happened as the needle pierced my left side. Mr. Unconsciousness decided to make a visit as I slowly closed my eyes._

_Day 37_

_I was happy to awake with all of my senses at one-hundred percent. I had been here over a month now. I was no longer chained and was free to walk around. I had a small bed over to my left and a toilet and sink to my right. As I scrutinized the room, I realized that there was a small camera above me. I guess they wanted to observe me as they said it was a test. Well I am not lab wamp rat. I still hadn't seen the face of my capturers. I was beginning to worry as I hadn't seen my Master since I've been here. I hope he is okay. Wait a minute! I should be able to speak to him telepathically. I closed my eyes and attempted to speak to my Master._

"_Master? Are you there? It's Qui-Gon." There was no response so I tried again. "Master Dooku! Can you hear me?" Once again there was no response. I tried to gain my composure as this wasn't like a Jedi to worry. Well I wasn't a Jedi quite yet, but if I ever get out of this alive, I am sure the Council will knight me. I began to pace back and forth wondering what I should do next when I heard the voice of my Master._

"_Qui-Gon?"_

"_Yes Master. I am here."_

"_Are you…still chained?"_

"_No Master, but I am still locked up."_

"_Oh? Do not w….wor…worry….My…ap..apprentice…I.."_

"_Master? Master? I've got to find a way out of here."_

_It appeared to me that my Master wasn't doing so well. From the sound of his voice, it seems that he might still be chained and drugged. _

_Several hours later my stomach started to growl. I guess they put food supplements in the drugs or else I would have starved to death weeks ago. I mean this is the first time that I had notice the sensation of hunger. It was as if they read my mind as a small 6 inch rectangular door opened to the left of the bed. It opened to reveal a small tray which carried a glass of water and two slices of bread. "Wow, what gourmet food that they serve here." Even though it was bread and water I didn't waste any time. "Aww! The bread is hard a rock." I took the bread and tapped it against the wall and it made a loud thump sound. " I guess they want me to dip the bread in the water….great!"_

_I spent the next hour hugging the toilet. How old was that bread?_

_Day 66_

_I had already been here for over three months now. Either the bread was getting better or I just got used to the staleness. I was beginning to worry, as I hadn't heard from my master in weeks. I was also experiencing loneliness, it almost makes me want to make up an imaginary friend, at least I would have someone to talk to._

_Day 98_

_According to the marks on the wall, today was either day 97 or 98, I couldn't tell if that was a crack in the wall or one of my markings. Lets be reasonable here, it's 98. The days all seemed to run together, as I had no windows and I couldn't tell what time it was. I spent most of my days pacing the circumference of my cell trying to come up with an idea of escape, but I had no avail. I decided to try to talk to my Master again so I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs, desperately hoping to hear his voice. I know in the first few years of my training my Master was very harsh on me, but now I know that he was only doing it to make me stronger. Heck, even I am impressed at how much I have grown the past few years. I did learn one thing though; I will never perform Ataru form in his presence again._

_As I was about to speak, my attention was called to a trap door opening in the ceiling of my cell. Immediately I stood up. "What's this all about?" As soon as I finished my question, a large body fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch that must have hurt." The body was face down on the ground. He remained there motionless. "Is he dead?" I began to scrutinize my new roommate. He had scaly reddish skin. I touched it to reveal that it was very rough too. He had a long white cape on but it had many tears and holes. He also has four large claws on each hand. He also reeked. "If he you aren't dead, you sure smell like it."_

_Day 137_

_For the next month and a half, I kept close watch over my roommate; as a result I didn't get much sleep. Under close examination I found out that he had been drugged like I was, but it had to of been a much stronger dose as he still wasn't on his feet. However, he didn't manage to turn his body face up, which revealed two large tusks protruding from his mouth. He had a face only a mother could love. _

_Day 179_

_I was awoken the very next day to a loud screeching sound. I couldn't help but cover my ears with my both of my hands. To my surprise he began to get up, one knee at a time, until he was standing tall, I would guess a little over two meters. He quickly began to run to towards me screaming…._


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all! I am letting you all know that I will be going on vacation and I won't be back until Tuesday the 28****th****, so let this chapter feed your minds for a few days. I hope you all enjoy and as always your comments are most appreciated. So have a great few days! -AB**

_As my reddish, scaly skinned roommate came rushing towards me, I began to sweat profusely. Quickly, I summoned the power of the Force, which I hadn't felt since I've been here, and extended both of my hands. As a result, my roommate was thrown towards my mirror, shattering it. I wasn't sure why he was attacking but I knew I wasn't going to stop and ask why. He was getting up slowly, pulling out many shards of mirror that had been lodged into his arms and back. I just stood there waiting for him to make the next move._

_He stood there heavily breathing with his eyes fixed on me. He began to grin. He yelled something in a language that I couldn't understand and then he began the charge again. As he came running at me I felt that something wasn't right. I had the strangest feeling that my new found roommate was being controlled. Maybe I can heal his mind with the Force? He was attacking me like a wild animal, violently swinging his arms. I decided to push him against the wall and hold him there so I could try to heal his mind. I close my eyes and lifted my right arm and he stood in his place. I slowly moved his body up against the wall, he was desperately trying to get free, but my many years of training had kept me deeply attuned with the Force. With my right arm holding down my roommate I placed my left hand on his head._

_I felt a surge of darkness, he _was_ being controlled. After several minutes I felt as if it worked, he was calm and complacent. Immediately he passed out. I guess all of this fighting had worn him out. I slowly placed him on my bed and I took a pillow and began to rest my body on the cold floor._

_Day 190_

_It had been eleven days since I freed my roommate's mind and he still hadn't woken. Thoughts began to fill my head. "I guess he was here to kill me."_

"_Yes…yes I was!"_

_I was stunned to hear from my roommate and the fact that he spoke Basic. "Well hello there!"_

_My roommate sat up and let his legs hang over the edge of the bed._

"_How long was I out?"_

"_About eleven days. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and you are?"_

_My roommate smiled. "I know all about you. You are a Jedi and are the Padawan to Jedi Master Dooku. You traversed the territories to come to Kalee to help make us become apart of the Senate."_

_I was speechless; it was as if he had read my mind._

"_My name is Shier Tal Beraban, you can call me Shier."_

_I froze as it was the so ironic that his middle name was the same as my lover. Tahl. I tried so hard not to think about her. I knew that if I would think about her that it would affect my judgment. I spent many days in deep meditation and I even told Tahl that I didn't want to see her before I left. Now, hearing her name for the first time in seven months, it brings tears to my eyes, as I truly missed her. I was told that a Jedi wasn't supposed to have attachments, but I knew that I couldn't live without her._

"_Is something wrong?"_

_I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes with my left sleeve. "Uh…no. I am sorry. It's nice to know you Shier, well this side of you that is." I laughed trying to make light of the situation._

"_So how long have you been confined?"_

"_I think it's been almost seven months. I just wish I could find a way out of here and stop those damn Kaleesh."_

_An angry look came across Shier's face. "I am Kaleesh! And it wasn't them, it was the Yam'rii."_

"_Yam'rii? But the Kaleesh are native here, who are the Yam'rii?"_

_I could tell that my question bothered Shier as he got up from my bed and began to pace. "The Yam'rii came to our planet about two years ago and began to enslave my people. They are much larger than us and even though we, Kaleesh are born warriors we were no match for them."_

"_So they are the ones that captured my Master and I?"_

"_I am afraid so, it looks as if you were blaming the wrong people. Their scientists were doing research on a new chemical that would in fact poison the host but not kill them. It would make them so weak that they wouldn't be able to fight back. It severely altered your senses."_

_I nodded. "I sure know what you mean."_

"_The problem is that if they didn't administer enough than the person's body would start to become immune to the drug."_

"_That's what happened to me, so they sent you to kill me? Why didn't they just come in and shoot me?"_

"_Well the Yam'rii do not believe in weapons, they are also warriors."_

_I had so many questions in my head and I knew that I wouldn't receive answers to them all. "Have you heard what happened to my Master?"_

"_Well I was obtained in a cell near his. He made them very angry as it only took two days for him to become immune to the drug."_

_I smiled. "They don't call him a Master for nothing."_

"_So all that they could do was keep him bound to the wall."_

"_I have been here for several months now and I was wondering why the Council hadn't sent some people to see if we were okay, I mean I know they knew it wouldn't take this long."_

"_Well Jinn, I have some sad news. Your fellow Coruscant cruisers came looking for you about four months ago and the Yam'rii took down your ships and kill every last one of them."_

"_But how did they take them down? I thought that they didn't believe in weapons."_

"_Well you're not going to believe this but the Yam'rii scientists discovered a way to make a tractor beam, here on the planet, that could lock on and pull ships to the surface. The scary thing is that , you don't even have to be in orbit with the planet and the beam is invisible to the naked eye. Once you are caught, there is no turning back, that's what they did to their last planet."_

_I stood up. "Last planet?"_

"_Well it is said that the Yam'rii aren't from this sector or even this galaxy. Many believe that they were from the planet Huk, which is a nearby planet, but under much research, my people found out that they like to take over a planet, conquer it, dwell there for several hundred years and then go to another planet. Unfortunately, when my people found out, it was too late."_

"_That's awful. So Shier, do you know where my Master is being held?"_

_I saw a sad look came across Shier's face, which wasn't good. "Well, unfortunately he isn't in this cell."_

"_What do you mean? You have more prisons?"_

"_Yes. You have to realize the irony here, we were captured on our own planet and put into our own cells. This is the main prison, but there is another several clicks away, but I not too sure of the exact location. It is only known to the high ranks within our military. It was a prison used for Class A criminals."_

"_So are you in the military? You seem to know a lot about this."_

"_Yes I am but I am only a Lieutenant. I do know someone that can get us to your Master. My Captain, __Qymaen jai Sheelal_."

"_Sounds great, but do you know where your Captain is being held?"_

_Shier smiled. "Well luckily for us, I heard some of the guards say that he is being held down the end of the hall, but we need to find a way out."_

"_I say we sleep on it. I am getting very tired. We will have better heads in the morning, or night or what ever time of day it is."_

_I walked over to my bed and laid on my back, while I gave Shier a blanket and pillows to sleep on the floor._

_Just as I was about to fall asleep I was interrupted by Shier. "What's that Jinn?" He said pointing at a small book under my pillow._

"_Oh this? This is a journal I have been keeping, ever since I've been here."_

"_I bet that would be an interesting read."_

_I laughed. "If I get out of here alive I can show my children one day."_

_Hours later I fell into a deep sleep. I had strange dreams about what seemed liked the future. It was me as an older man and I had a long beard and my hair was grown out. The only thing I could remember was a name…Obi….Obi-wan! But who's that?_

_I woke the next morning or night with Shier standing next to me staring at me._

"_Shier!"I was startled. "What are you doing?"_

"_I couldn't sleep much, so I just stared at you. You made strange noises last night. Very loud. Do all of your people make these noises when they sleep?"_

_I laughed. "Oh? Haha! Some do."_

"_I plan that we fight. They are watching us and it was my job to kill you. If I pretend to kill you they may come by and take your body away. We only need a few moments and we can try to take them out."_

_I proceeded to write down my last few words in my journal._

"_You ready Jinn?"_

_I place my pencil down. "Yes! Shier!"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Without further ado, here is the anticipated Chaper 17. Sorry folks I have been very busy lately, but I am still alive and kickin so I am not finished writing yet. Thanks for your patience. Enjoy! -AB**

The next day came and both Shier and Qui-Gon were weary as they were up most of the night planning stratagems in their minds. Qui-Gon looked towards his roommate, who was lying on the floor with his arms behind his back looking at the cracks in the ceiling .

"So you ready Shier?"

Shier sat up quickly and turned his head towards Qui-Gon and smiled. "Of Course because I am the one that will be doing the killing. It's second nature to the Kaleesh."

"We have to make this look as real as possible, meaning you're gonna have to rough me up a bit too."

Shier grinned. "All too easy."

The two roommates spent about thirty minutes devising a plan for the break out.

Shier pushed Qui-Gon against the wall and grinned. "Let's do this!

The "fighting" began quickly and powerfully as Qui-Gon jumped over Shier's head and did a left heel kick causing Shier to fall to the floor face first. Shier hadn't been in a fight in a long while so to say that he was enjoying this was an understatement. Just as Qui-Gon was about to punch his opponent in the gut, Shier, seized Qui-Gon's hand and proceeded to punch Qui-Gon in the right cheek. As Qui-Gon was flung back by the forceful attack, he grabbed his face realizing that Shier wasn't holding back. He was in awe at the amazing power that the Kaleesh obtained.

After several more minutes of fighting, Shier slammed Qui-Gon onto the ground and pretended to break his neck. Blood slowly trickled down from Qui-Gon's left nostril. Immediately, Shier stood up with his right fist in the air as a sign of his victory. It wasn't but minutes later that an alarm sounded. Shier could hear the loud thumping of Yam'rii soldiers approaching. While lying "dead" on the floor Qui-Gon gave a small smile to Shier.

All of a sudden, Shier's smiled changed as he saw three Kaleesh guards running towards their cell. Qui-Gon realized something was amiss but, it's not like he could move his head as that would give away his deadness. The cell doors opened and as the guards were about to restrain Shier with binders, Qui-Gon quickly jumped up and robustly Force-Pushed the three guards into the wall, knocking them unconscious.

"Holy Bantha stink! The guards were Kaleesh?" Qui-Gon said as he took the blaster from the guard and shot a bolt towards the camera.

Shier was still in a state of astonishment. He punched his enormous fist into the metallic wall outside of the cell, which caused a substantial dent to appear. He didn't even care that his punch left his knuckles all bruised and bloody. "Those damn Yam'rii turned us against each other!" Shier screamed.

"I am sorry Shier, but we gotta get outta here before they grasp what happened. So where's this Captain of your's?"

Shier gained his composure and purloined the universal key card from one of the Kaleesh guard's pocket. "He's not too far, down to the left. Let's hurry."

Shier and Qui-Gon quickly raced down the hall. Qui-Gon became conscious that there were no more guards on this floor. "I've got a bad feeling about this, Shier."

Shier laughed. "You Jedi, fret too much." Shier smirked as he saw his Captain lying on the bed in the cell. "Captain Sheelal!"

Captain Sheelal, immediately stood up and as he recognized who it was and he ran over to the doors of his cell. "Lieutenant! It's so good to see you!" The two placed their right arms on each other's left shoulders, as the formal way a Kaleesh greets one another.

Qui-Gon was rendered speechless at how tall Captain Sheelal was, as he was a head taller than Shier. After quickly conversing, the Captain looked towards Qui-Gon. "Who's this Lieutenant?"

"This is Qui-Gon Jinn; he is a Padawan to Master Dooku."

"Is that so? A Jedi huh? I've always been fascinated by your lightsaber combat. Maybe one day I can learn."

"Sure, but not from me, my Master is one of the best to ever hold a saber."

Shier inserted the key card into the slot opening the cell. The three took no time and ran towards the elevator. As the elevator descended the three continued their conversation.

"So how long have you and your Master been held?"

"A little over eight months I think, but most of the days seem to run together."

As the elevator reached the ground level the three escapees readied themselves for a fight. The doors opened to disclose a legion of Kaleesh soldiers. Without a moment's notice, Captain Sheelal jumped towards the first wave of soldiers. He used his large talon-like claws to slit the throats of the oncoming soldiers. Qui-Gon and Shier sat there in awe.

"That's why he's Captain!" exclaimed Shier.

Qui-Gon couldn't take his eyes off of the Captain and just nodded his head.

The Captain was relentless as he would make use of the very sharp claws on his feet and cut the Achilles' heels of the guards which would bring them to their knees and then he would violently snap their necks. This strategy seemed to work until the next room housed over what seemed to be about fifty soldiers, that's when Qui-Gon and Shier tagged in. Shier and Qui-Gon, both equipped with BlasTech E-6's rifles, led the charge firing. They were only about forty-five meters away when another wave of soldiers approached. Desperately wanting to see his Master, Qui-Gon called upon the Force and pushed all of them down. The door was now clear. Captain Sheelal's jawed dropped with amazement, seeing what the Padawan could do.

"Let's run!" ordered the Captain.

As they came within reach of the door, Shier inserted the key card and the three escapees ran away. As they were running, Qui-Gon realized that he didn't see any other buildings near by.

"I thought you said that the other prison was only a few clicks away, Shier?"

His Captain intervened. "To be honest, we have a lot more to worry about than your Master. Did you see how many Kaleesh were turned against us? This will cause a civil war despite the outcome with the Yam'rii."

Qui-Gon was very distraught by the statement made by the Captain.

"Look, you seem like a nice kid and I can understand your concern, so we will lead you to the prison, but we can't come with you."

Qui-Gon nodded.

Qui-Gon wasn't used to all of this running as he noticed that his legs were burning and he we starting to tire.

Shier felt bad about this situation because he and Qui-Gon had become pretty good friends while they were in captivity. As much as Shier wanted to help, he knew that his loyalty lied with his Captain. In fact he would do any thing for him and most Kaleesh would too, this is why it was so bizarre to see so many Kaleesh going against the man that saved their lives time and time again.

Not too far away, Qui-Gon could see what appeared to be an old broken down fort type building. Qui-Gon's heart began to race like a wild nerf, as he could feel his Master's presence nearby. Finally after several minutes of running, they were stopped behind a large boulder near the entrance. There were four Kaleesh troops guarding the front gate.

"Okay, this is your stop. We must be going Lieutenant!"

Shier nodded. He could see the helplessness in Qui-Gon's eyes because he knew it would be a challenge to get past those guards and there was no telling how many were inside.

"Your Master is on floor three, cellblock 42, but unfortunately this key card will not work. You will have to obtain one from a guard on that level to gain access to the cell."

"Okay. I understand."

Shier placed his large hand on Qui-Gon's left shoulder which made him smile.

"Oh before I forget I think you might want these!" spoke the Captain as he tossed two weapons over to Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was so excited to see his lightsaber again, that immediately he ignited it. It was so calming to Qui-Gon to see that familiar green glow. "Thanks Captain. I know my Master will be grateful to see his saber again. I never could get used to the curved hilt though. That's probably why I was terrible at Makashi."

"Oh what is it that you Jedi say? May the…Force be with you!"

This caused Qui-Gon to smile. "Thanks! I'll need all the help I can get"

"Take care Jinn! You are indeed a great warrior!"

"You too Shier."

Without haste, Shier and his Captain left, running north of the current visible prison. Qui-Gon waited until they were out of sight before attempting to take on the guards.

"Here goes nothing…"


	18. Chapter 18

Just as Qui-Gon was about to run towards the guards he was stopped dead in his tracks by a large speeder approaching the front gate. Qui-Gon gradually walked back behind the boulder and remained undercover as he scrutinized the situation. The brick red, metallic speeder seemed to glow as the scorching sun reflected off of its main hull. Unlike most speeders this one had a closed cockpit. After a myriad of minutes, the hood to the large spherical cockpit slowly opened. The cockpit opened to bring to light two gigantic praying mantis-like creatures. Qui-Gon's dark blue eyes practically popped out of his head. They lethargically crept out of their speeder and as soon as they made foot onto the rough red clay of Kalee, the ground shook.

"These guys are enormous." whispered Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon continued to watch in amazement as the two creatures made their journey towards the prison. The four Kaleesh guards bowed as they saw them advance. As a result, one guard placed a key card into the slot next to the keypad and the two main doors opened. The two large, green visitors made their way into the prison and once again the guards showed their respect and bowed.

Qui-Gon slowly walked towards the door of the prison when all four guards immediately pointed their blasters towards him.

"Stop Scum." said one of the guards. "What are you doing here?"

Qui-Gon decided to tap into the Force and use a Jedi Mind Trick. "**I am Ambassador Jinn and I am here to see that Jedi scum, Master Dooku.**"

The guard seemed to fall into the trap as the leader motioned for the other guards to lower their weapons. "Show the Ambassador some respect."

Qui-Gon smirked to see that his strategy was working. "**You four will let me into the prison now.**"

Three of the guards spoken in unison. "We…will let you into the prison now."

The doors to the prison opened. Unfortunately for Qui-Gon, not all of the guards were caught under his trance. The leftmost guard yelled. "Hey! You're not an Ambassador!" This exclamation brought the other three guards out of the spell and they all once again immediately pointed their guns at Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon didn't waste any time as he ignited his saber and with one swing he was able to slice through two of the four guard's weapons, rendering them uselessWith a swift thrust of his palms Qui-Gon Force-Pushed the now weaponless guards against the bolder that he once found cover. The last two remained guards furiously started shooting at their enemy. Without haste, Qui-Gon back flipped and started to deflect shots with his lightsaber. While he was deflecting incessant blaster shots, he closed his eyes and focused on the large boulder that was lying behind his opponents. Finally after several minutes of deep concentration, Qui-Gon quietly and meticulously moved the boulder high into the air. Qui-Gon was beginning to enervate, as he never lifted something of this magnitude before. As he reached the peak, which was above the head's of the guards, he let go and the huge boulder fell on top of them. Qui-Gon heard a loud crunch and as he went to survey the damage, he realized that the impact caused one of the guards to break their neck. Qui-Gon felt some remorse, as he only wanted to knock them out not kill. Qui-Gon took one of the guard's keycards and departed into the prison.

As the doors shut behind Qui-Gon, he thought that the size of the room was very strange. It was an eight by ten foot room, which was very dark and had only one door that contained a window. Qui-Gon peered through the window to see countless cells on this floor. He noticed that they had one guard roaming this floor and he wasn't Kaleesh, he was human. Qui-Gon perceived an elevator at the end of the hall and he knew that he had to get to floor three but how? That's the question.

As the guard turned and walked the opposite of Qui-Gon's direction, Qui-Gon slowly opened the door. Qui-Gon was very exhausted but he knew the only way that he could get past that guard and not alert the other prisoners was to Force-Run. Qui-Gon was worried because he wasn't sure if he could do that two more times. Qui-Gon called upon the power of the Force and started to run, everything else around him, the prisoners, the guard, and the small Kaleesh rats on the floor seemed to move in slow motion. In a split second decision, he grabbed the guard and made his way to the elevator. He pressed the button while still in Force-Run mode, and grabbed the guard and went into the elevator. Qui-Gon punched the guard, knocking him out. Qui-Gon had a brilliant idea and within minutes he had the guard's uniform on. Qui-Gon just hoped that the other guards were human too or else his plan would be thwarted. Qui-Gon noticed a small storage closet in the elevator.

"A storage closet in an elevator? How bizarre!" Qui-Gon placed the unconscious guard into the closet. Qui-Gon ignited his saber and cut off a large piece of metal from the inside of the elevator and used his saber to melt the metal around the framing of the door. As a result this caused the metal to fuse with the door, making escape very difficult. Qui-Gon pressed button two and the elevator proceeded to the second floor. Qui-Gon's heart started to pound like two ewoks hitting their tribal drums during a celebration. Qui-Gon looked at his name badge which read: "T. Darklighter". "I wonder what T. stands for." The elevator came to a complete stop and the door opened.

"Oh thank the Force." Qui-Gon stated seeing that the guard on this floor was human as well. The other guard turned around to greet his "comrade". The guard looked at Qui-Gon's name badge and saluted.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you Lieutenant Darklighter."

Qui-Gon hit the jackpot. He was the commanding officer on this prison, so Qui-Gon acted cool and saluted back.

"Sorry Sir. I am new and I haven't met you yet. I knew you were young, but not that young. I must apologize."

Qui-Gon, or I should say Lieutenant Darklighter, caught the corner of the guard's name badge with his peripheral vision.

Qui-Gon wasn't sure what to call the guard, but he just decided to wing it. "It's quite alright Sergeant Gruntle. I am much older than I appear."

The guard looked confused. "Yes Sir, but I am not a Sergeant."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Well you are now. You just got promoted."

Sergeant Gruntle still looked confused. "I really apologize sir, but I was told that you had a beard too."

"I do…I mean I did have one…but it got in the way so I shaved it!" retorted Qui-Gon.

"Okay. Thank you Sir for making me Sergeant. I promise I will make you proud."

"So…Who was our special guests?"

"You mean the two Yam'rii?"

Qui-Gon was stunned. _So those were the Yam'rii?. It's easy to see if a large amount were to attack, that they would demolish anything in their sight._

"You okay sir?"

Qui-Gon slightly shook his head. "Uh….Yes! Do you know where they are headed?"

The guard pulled out a small data pad. "Well according to the data, they were scheduled to see that Jedi scum on the third floor."

Qui-Gon tried to be surprised. "A Jedi huh? Sounds interesting. So why did they want to meet with him?"

"Well I am not quite sure, but from what I hear the Yam'rii are very fascinated with the Force."

"The Force?" Qui-Gon was shocked.

"Yeah. The Force you know that energy field crap created by all living things and yada, yada, yada."

"I know what the Force is…So are they still there?"

"No sir, they left right before you got here. Why is there something wrong sir?"

"No it's just that I would like to see this Jedi."

The guard looked at his data pad once again. "He's on the next floor, cellblock 42. Do you need some assistance?"

"No that will not be necessary. I shall leave at once." Before Qui-Gon could leave, Sergeant Gruntle saluted, which he saluted back.

Qui-Gon made way towards the elevator and was off to the third floor. When the doors opened, Qui-Gon was very surprised to see that there were four guards on this level. As he was looking for his Master's cell, he kept getting barraged by saluting from his "co-workers".

"Okay. Cellblock 39, 40, 41, 43…43?" Qui-Gon looked towards the nearest guard. "Where's cellblock 42?"

The guard pointed at the end of the hall to reveal a separate cell away from the others. There was a maximum security door guarding it. Qui-Gon rushed towards the door and when he tried to open it an alarm sounded. One of the guards ran over and pressed some buttons on the keypad and the sound ceased.

"Sir. You know you have to do a retinal scan before this cell can open."

Qui-Gon pretended to laugh. "Oh of course. I was just testing you. Show me the correct way to open this cell."

"But I was given important instructions by the Yam'rii that no one is allowed to enter until tomorrow."

_That's odd._

"Well we have new orders to do a prison transfer immediately. So if you will please open the door and hand me some binders, we can rest assure that this Jedi Bantha stink is rotting in another cell."

The guard saluted and followed orders and performed the retinal scan and the cell opened. When the doors opened there were still bars guarding the door. The guard pressed some buttons on the keypad, which caused the bars to recede. Qui-Gon was surprised when he saw his Master. Dooku's beard had grown about five or six inches in length and he had lost much weight and there was a foul stench emanating from him as well.

All of a sudden the guard grabbed Qui-Gon's sabers from underneath his shirt and kicked him into the cell. "You Jedi will die together tomorrow at the hands of the Yam'rii. That was a nice acting job Tiggs!" The bars came back much quicker than they receded and then the doors shut even faster.

"So that's what the 'T' stood for, Tiggs Darklighter." stated Qui-Gon.

The two Jedi were sitting on the floor just staring at each other for a minute. Qui-Gon couldn't hold back any longer as he embraced his Master. Dooku patted his apprentice on his back. "Oh…it's alright. I am glad to see you too my Padawan."

Tears started to flow down Qui-Gon's face, soaking Dooku's tattered Jedi robe. "I am so sorry Master. I tried to rescue you, but I wasn't strong enough."

Dooku slowly let go from the embrace and looked his pupil in the eyes. "It's okay. I know you tried your best and that's what matters most. I am proud of you Qui-Gon, you have grown into a great man."

The two would go on to talk for several more hours catching up on the past months events.

"So let me get this straight. The Yam'rii would enslave a planet take some as prisoners to better understand that race and then kill them and move onto the next planet?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up."

Qui-Gon scratched the stubble on his face. "So that would explain why there were human guards. They must have used the most loyal as officers."

Dooku started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's just that I have never seen you with that much hair on your face before. You are going to grow a beard?"

Qui-Gon laughed as well. "Well, yeah. The idea came to me, but I am not going to grow it that long." Qui-Gon said while pointing to Dooku's extra long beard.

The two laughed and continued to talk for several more hours.

"…So you have befriend some of the Kaleesh?" inquired Dooku.

"Yes Master. One named Shier and his Captain Sheelal. They were very good to me."

"I guess the reason why the Yam'rii are having such a arduous time with conquering Kalee, is that they have never encountered a species this determined not to be enslaved. The Kaleesh are notable warriors."

Qui-Gon smiled. "I have seen that with my own eyes. It's sad that most of the Kaleesh are under a mind control drug, or else the Yam'rii would be outnumbered.

A distraught look came across the face of Dooku.

"What's wrong Master?"

"Well…several hours from now we are going to be hurled to an area to be eradicated by the finest Yam'rii warriors. So we must prepare ourselves with much meditation. Remember the Force will be with us always."

Qui-Gon nodded.

The past several hours the two Jedi meditated until the doors to their cell were opened. There were now seven guards that were to accompany the Jedi to the arena. The arena was spectacular, filled with much Kaleesh statues and artwork. On another occasion it was have been great to visit this place, but now is the time for their execution. There was thousands of Yam'rii in attendance for today's event. Dooku looked towards his Padawan. "I have a very bad feeling about this."


	19. Chapter 19

Just as the soldiers were almost done walking down the main hall towards the open area, a guard came frantically running in their direction. "Sir! Base has confirmed about forty republic ships are in the atmosphere."

Both Dooku and Qui-Gon looked in each other's direction and smiled. The leader turned. "Well, we must notify the Yam'rii and let them dispatch their ships up there to stop them."

"That's the predicament Sir, the Yam'rii only have about ten ships, which most are transports and not all of them are capable to fight."

"Well, there must be hundreds of Kaleesh ships lying around; get several of our Kaleesh companions to fly them."

The soldier nodded and frenetically ran away. The soldiers continued their walk with their prisoners towards the main door which led to the main open area of the arena. The doors opened and two very large Kaleesh warriors, with big, grey and yellow tribal masks, came towards them.

"We'll take them from here." Spoke one of them. The warriors proceeded to transport the prisoners towards the center of the arena. Qui-Gon swallowed as he started to get anxious as he stared at the thousands of Yam'rii in attendance.

"It's okay. Clear your mind of worry, my young Padawan. We should be grateful to have such an audience, as we become one with the Force."

Qui-Gon realized what his Master was trying to do, but those words only made him more uneasy. An announcement was made over the loud speaker. "Prepare for your death. Jedi Scum! Our best warriors will make quick work of you. Guards open the cages!!!" As soon as the announcement was made, the doors to the cages opened and six colossal Yam'rii walked out.

All six Yam'rii, had the two Jedi in their sights and without a moments notice they ran towards their prey. Just as the Yam'rii were only a few yards away, the two Kaleesh warriors, immediately took the binders off of their Jedi prisoners. Dooku and Qui-Gon Force-jumped out of the way, as they watched the two Kaleesh remove their masks and bring forth their long staffs.

"Shier? Captain Sheelal? What are you two doing? You're going to get yourselves killed!" exclaimed Qui-Gon.

The ground violently trembled as the stampeding Yam'rii came in close proximity. The crowd erupted with antagonism as they watched the two treacherous Kaleesh. Captain Sheelal raised his hand into the air and all of a sudden hundreds of Kaleesh warriors started pouring out into the battlefield. It wasn't long until the six Yam'rii were over taken by the Kaleesh warriors. After dusting themselves off, Dooku and Qui-Gon ran over towards their comrades.

Before Dooku could say a word, the Yam'rii spectators couldn't watch any longer as they also joined the fight. It was now thousands of Yam'rii warriors against hundreds of Kaleesh.

"You really think your odds are good friend? That's very brave of you." Dooku asked Captain Sheelal.

"My men will fight until the end. We Kaleesh warriors never give up!"

"I understand this, but this is suicide…no genocide. You've got to get your men out of here."

Dooku saw the expression in the Captain's face. He realized that no matter how well of a political speaker he was, he knew he wouldn't change the Captain's mind.

"We've got to get you two out of here. This is no place for a Jedi. Shier take our Jedi comrades to the chambers."

"The chambers?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Don't worry you two will be safe there. We will get you when the fighting is over. Come now. You two are defenseless."

"Defenseless?" Qui-Gon was very upset. He didn't understand why he and his Master couldn't stay and fight. He felt as if the Captain saw them as weak and in the way. Qui-Gon's rage built and he ran towards the two Yam'rii warriors.

"Padawan! NO!" Dooku yelled as he followed his apprentice.

Qui-Gon stopped only a few feet away and lifted his hands high into the air and summoned the awesome power of the Force. He caused a Force Wave which knocked down a myriad of Yam'rii and Kaleesh as well. "See we can be useful."

Dooku grabbed his Padawan by the arm and dragged him back to the end of the arena, where they met back up with Captain Sheelal and Shier.

"I admire your persistence young one, but alas you two are not needed. I hope you can understand this."

Dooku calmly placed his hands on his Padawan's shoulders and smiled. "Yes Captain. We understand. We thank you for saving our lives back there. We are indebted to you."

The Captain smiled and bowed. Shier motioned for them to follow. "Oh and Master Dooku…May the Force be with you." Dooku couldn't help but smile.

Dooku and Qui-Gon were at top speed trying to keep up with Shier. After about thirty minutes of traversing underneath the arena, they approached a small red door. Shier pressed it to reveal an elevator. Without any questioning, they stepped inside and Shier pressed a few buttons and they were quickly descending. When they stopped, the doors opened and the three stepped inside the room. Qui-Gon was amazed to see a laboratory on Kalee, especially underground. No words were said as the two Jedi followed Shier to a room housing several metallic chambers.

"So these are the chambers?" Qui-Gon asked.

Shier nodded. "Our scientists discovered a way to freeze bodies with carbonite. They realized that it would keep the body fresh, meaning that the body would not age. The host would remain in a form of hyperbolic sleep, which meant that once you are inside it would only feel like mere seconds, no matter how long you are kept. There are a few side effects like temporary blindness and nausea, but that only lasts for about an hour or so."

Dooku looked towards Shier. "This is very fascinating. I must admit that I don't like your chances of survival Shier."

"Well we got some great news when your Padawan was showing off. Some of our men managed to destroy the tractor beam and the Republic ships are now landing. They said that they would aid us in this war."

Qui-Gon smiled. "That _is _great news! You hear that Master?"

Dooku nodded.

"Well there isn't much time. You two must enter your chambers now."

Dooku and Qui-Gon walked towards their chambers and hesitantly waited for the doors to close.

"You are going to feel a brief moment of pain, but then it will be over and when you awake this war will be over." Said Shier. The sounds of painful screams, from both Dooku and his Padawan, were heard echoing throughout the laboratory.

_XXXXX_

Dooku finally awoke and a hissing sound was heard coming from the front of his chamber. _We must be getting out now. I wonder how much time has past. _The door to his chamber was open and Dooku's eyes were flooded with a brilliant white light. _That's right, Shier said that I would have temporary blindness._ Immediately Dooku attempted to heal his eyes with the Force. Qui-Gon's door opened as well.

"Master? Where are you? I can't see!" Qui-Gon slowly walked out of his chamber covering his eyes to stop the strong light.

"Heal your eyes with the Force. It doesn't completely restore your vision but you can see shapes and shadows."

"But Master, we are underground. How come I can feel the sun's rays?" Qui-Gon said seeing the familiar shape of his Master.

"I am not sure my Padawan. I wonder who let us out."

A voice was heard in the distance. "I did!"

Both Dooku and Qui-Gon directed their attention towards the familiar voice.

"Captain Sheelal?" asked Qui-Gon.

A very tall Kaleesh warrior, one that resembled Captain Sheelal, walked towards the Jedi.

"It's okay your vision will restore shortly."

Dooku had many questions. "So tell me Captain what happened? Why do we feel as if we are outside?"

"Well, you _are_ outside. The war was very arduous and there were innumerable casualties on both sides."

"Well how long were we asleep for?" Qui-Gon anxiously asked.

"One year and two months."

"One year!" the Jedi both simultaneously exclaimed.

"The war was horrific. The republic expensed many of their torpedoes and disrupted much of the planet's terrain. The main entrance to the laboratory was caved in and there wasn't a way to find you. You had a Master Jedi named Yoda form a rescue party. They spent several months and they couldn't find you. It took about a hundred of my men to move all of the boulders."

Qui-Gon smiled. "You mean Master Yoda came to Kalee looking for us."

"Yes, my Padawan. I am not surprised. You realize that we've been on this planet for two years now? They probably think that we are dead."

Qui-Gon kept looking around as if he was searching for someone. "Hey Captain, Where's Shier?"

Captain Sheelal didn't respond. He had a grimace expression on his face. "He died honorably protecting our people."

Tears started to form in Qui-Gon's eyes.

Dooku spoke up. "That's unfortunate. He was a great warrior and comrade."

"He is a great warrior. We Kaleesh do not refer to the past, when it comes to our warriors. We give them the respect as if they are still living. He will remain forever in my mind. You two must be off. Your Council will be very pleased to see that you two are alive."

Dooku nodded and he was very happy to have most of his vision back.

"We have a ship waiting for you two just a few kilometers to the east."

"Thank you again Captain. I will not soon forget the brave Kalee warrior that came to our rescue. I owe you one."

"Your welcome Master Jedi. I will let you know when the time comes that I need you to repay the favor."

As the two Jedi were walking towards the east, Qui-Gon looked back just for a moment and many thoughts flooded the mind of the nineteen-year-old Padawan. He had been through so much in the past two years. He was captured for about a year and he became so close to his former roommate. He remembered escaping and doing all that he could to rescue his Master. Qui-Gon realized that the events that transpired the last couple of years will remain in his mind for several years.

_Coruscant, Outside the Jedi Temple_

Dooku and Qui-Gon started their walk towards the Jedi Council Room.

Qui-Gon couldn't stop smiling. "I can't wait to see their faces."

"I know!"

As the two approached they decided to stay close to the door and listen.

"A memorial service, we must prepare for our fallen Jedi." Stated Master Yoda.

Master Yarael Poof nodded. "Yes a grand celebration for our fellow Jedi that have become one with the Force."

"It's a shame that we couldn't find the bodies. We should have some sort of monument next the temple, honoring them." Said Master Rancisis.

"That won't be necessary!" Dooku stated as he and his Padawan walked into the center of the room.

All twelve heads turned with shock expressions. Many "there alive" came from several mouths of Masters.

Master Yoda smiled. "Seeing you two alive, brings warm feelings to my heart."

Dooku spent the next hour explaining the events that occurred the past two years.

Yoda looked towards Qui-Gon and smiled. "Good news I have for you young Padawan Jinn. Agree with me I hope the Council does. Much tribulation you have encountered, both physical and mental. Much courage you have shown. Your own life you have sacrificed to rescue your Master you have. Displayed you have all of the requirements of a Jedi Knight."

All of a sudden all twelve Masters stood up, with their blue and green and yellow lightsabers, held high into the air. Dooku smile and motioned for his Padawan to kneel.

Master Yoda began to speak. "Qui-Gon Jinn, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do… Jedi… Knight of the Republic."

Dooku smiled and hugged his former Padawan. "Congratulations Qui-Gon." It was weird for Qui-Gon to hear his former Master call him by his first name, as if they were equals. Qui-Gon just nodded and smiled and ran out of the Council room to tell his friends. Just as Dooku was about to leave the room, he was stopped by Master Yoda's words.

"There is another."

Dooku raised his right, black eyebrow. "Another? What do you mean Master?"

"Come they have, many new bright younglings. Masters they require. Very busy all of the Masters have become. Your expertise, needed it will be. A young girl requires training, if you will."

"What's her name?"

"Komari Vosa, her name is."

"Komari Vosa huh?"


End file.
